


Все можно исправить

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Auror Harry Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Из-за несчастного случая Драко Малфой теряет память. Может, оно и к лучшему.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

В больнице постоянный гул – что-то пищит, приглушенно звякает, кто-то спорит, хлопают двери. На стенах рекламные плакаты. Два больших – прямо напротив Гарри. На одном – толстый мужчина, отец семейства, сидит в кресле. Вокруг него хаос: носятся эльфы, дети все опрокидывают, супруга с усталым грубым лицом что-то говорит, потрясая большим фарфоровым блюдом. Мужчина набивает трубку курительной смесью: какие-то успокаивающие травы. Он затягивается и облегченно откидывается в кресле. Дым из его ноздрей образует в воздухе драконов, птиц, волны и прочие образы. На втором – сцена свидания. Мужчина и женщина, красотка в красном платье, они в ресторане. Пока мужчина отворачивается к официанту, женщина покрывается шерстью, но сделав глоток из флакона, тут же возвращается к прежнему виду. Крупная надпись внизу: «Все можно исправить».

Под постером с красоткой, на скамейке, сидят молодая ведьма и маленький мальчик. Ведьма читает роман, пока мальчик изнывает от скуки. Из левой ноздри у него растет лоза, как тонкий зеленый ус, и пока они тут сидят, лоза уже доросла до подбородка. Гарри мотает головой,так, что его очки сползают на кончик носа, и косит глаза. Лицо мальчика превращается в размытое пятно. Когда Гарри возвращает очки на место, мальчик улыбается.

– Мистер Поттер. – Медиведьма в конце коридора машет ему рукой. – За мной.

В палате у Малфоя тихо. Голубые занавески надуваются на окнах, как паруса. Пожилой целитель листает медицинскую карту.

– Все показатели в норме, – сообщает он таким тоном, что Гарри хочется поблагодарить. – Его здоровье в полном порядке.

– Хорошо. – Какое облегчение. Не придется отчитываться перед Робартсом, почему банальная вылазка за проклятым котлом закончилась чьей-то травмой. На травму всегда кучу бумажек нужно заполнять. В этом Гарри уже почти профи.

– Да, и его процедурная память в порядке, – добавляет целитель, все еще обращаясь к медицинской карте в своих руках. Гарри начинает подозревать, что это тот случай, где сперва сообщают хорошие новости.

– Что это значит? – хмурится он.

– Ну, мистер Малфой помнит все бытовые заклинания, знает, как завязать шнурки или как называются дни недели.

– Здорово, – неуверенно бормочет Гарри, хмурясь сильнее.

– Мы взяли все анализы и сделали все, что можем в такой ситуации. – Целитель откладывает карту и кивает медиведьме. Жестом фокусника она отдергивает широкую штору, и Гарри видит кровать, на которой лежит Малфой, укрывшись одеялом по подбородок.

– Мистер Малфой, – мягко говорит медиведьма, – вы узнаете этого человека?

Малфой находит взглядом Гарри, и на лице его проступает улыбка.

– Да, – говорит он быстро. У него такое лицо, будто он сейчас заплачет. – Да, он спас меня. Я его знаю. Конечно, я знаю его.

– И как же его зовут? – спрашивает медиведьма. Малфой молчит, и чем дольше он молчит, чем сильнее хмурится Гарри. – Вы можете назвать имя, мистер Малфой?

Малфой смотрит на Гарри так отчаянно, что хочется подсказать.

– Вы можете назвать ваше имя, мистер Малфой? – вступает целитель. Малфой закрывает глаза, сдавшись. – Боюсь, нам потребуется время, чтобы определить, какие заклятья так повлияли на его память. – Целитель обращается к Гарри. – Сейчас он никого не может вспомнить, но он узнал вас, это хороший знак. Вам нужно будет говорить с ним, помочь ему адаптироваться. Держать его здесь нет сейчас никакого смысла, он должен вернуться в привычную среду, чтобы стимулировать память. Вы можете заполнить все бумаги и забрать его.

– Я? – Гарри и не знал, что его голос может звучать так высоко. – Я должен вернуться на работу. Мой начальник… Мне нужно написать отчет о случившемся. И потом…

– Тогда сообщите его родным. Кто-нибудь сможет забрать его? – уточняет медиведьма, и Гарри пытается быстро сообразить. Малфой молча смотрит на него, и Гарри сдается.

– Все в порядке. Я… Какие бумаги нужно заполнить?

– Я все принесу. – Медиведьма покидает палату, и целитель тоже, напоследок пообещав, что напишет, как только придут результаты анализов.

Гарри остается один на один с Малфоем.

Они тягостно молчат, и Гарри слышит, как за стенкой кто-то смеется. Малфой кажется таким маленьким под этим белым, огромным, как сугроб, одеялом. И он не прекращает смотреть на Гарри. Это реально нервирует.

– Ну… – Гарри запускает руку в волосы. – Что последнее ты помнишь?

– Ты спас меня, – пылко сообщает Малфой. – Это я помню. Ты закрыл меня от проклятья.

– Не совсем так. – Гарри морщится, садится на край постели, уронив руки между колен. – Ну… а что-нибудь еще?

– Я надеялся, ты мне расскажешь, – говорит Малфой, – Мне сказали, это ты доставил меня в больницу. Мы с тобой… работаем вместе?

– Вроде того.

– Ты хорошо меня знаешь?

– Да, – с сожалением отвечает Гарри. – Мы учились вместе.

– О. – Малфой выглядит воодушевленным. – Хорошо. Тогда расскажи мне.

– Тебя зовут Драко, – начинает Гарри с очевидного. Имя непривычно ложится на язык. Малфой прислушивается к имени, примеряет на себя, и кивает, видимо, согласившись.

– Что еще? – жадно спрашивает он. – Каким я был в школе?

– Ну… – Гарри открывает и закрывает рот. «Ты был настоящим мелким засранцем»? «Ты всегда проигрывал мне в квиддиче»? «Ты едва не убил директора»? – Ты знал толк в моде.

– О, – говорит Малфой, понимая, что продолжения не последует. Он неуверенно глядит на Гарри. – Что-нибудь еще?

– Ты учился на Слизерине. – Гарри будто ступает на зыбкие топи. Он осторожно подбирает слова, мучительно размышляет. – Ты встречался с Панси Паркинсон… вроде бы. И ты неплохо сдал Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ы.

Малфой опускает голову так низко, что почти касается подбородком груди.

– Я не помню, – признается он напряженно. – Но звучит… неплохо?

– Уверен, скоро ты все вспомнишь, – бодро лжет Гарри, глядя на дверь. Куда запропастилась эта медиведьма? – Пойду заберу твою палочку.

Гарри пытается встать, но Малфой хватает его за руку, прежде чем он поднимется на ноги. Его пальцы впиваются в кожу, глаза зажмурены.

– Гарри, – выпаливает он вдруг, широко распахнув глаза. Он смотрит на Гарри, триумфально улыбается, точно выиграл какой-то приз. – Гарри. Это твое имя.

– Да. – Тот пытается вывернуться из хватки, но Малфой все улыбается, и это выглядит до пугающего незнакомо на его бледном худом лице.

– Гарри, – повторяет он радостно, и Гарри неловко улыбается в ответ. Перехватывая руку Малфоя, он легко пожимает ее.

***

Целитель не соврал, и Малфой действительно помнит, как пользоваться каминной сетью, он даже вышагивает из камина с куда большей грацией, чем Гарри. Но в магическом Лондоне озирается по сторонам с вежливым любопытством, как заезжий турист. Гарри надеялся просто отвести его домой и… уложить спать, или что там еще, а потом вернуться на работу. Но Малфой начинает капризничать и заявляет вдруг, что голоден.

Так что Гарри приходится его покормить.

Они идут в одну из многочисленных забегаловок на Диагон-аллее, и когда приходит очередь Драко сделать заказ, он выжидательно смотрит на Гарри. Тот не может удержаться и отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии.

– Ты уверен, что я именно ЭТО обычно заказываю? – уточняет Драко с сомнением, когда перед ним на стол ставят огромное блюдо шпината.

– О да, – серьезно кивает Гарри. – Ты обожаешь здоровую пищу. Шпинат и овсяный коктейль – твое любимое сочетание.

Пока Малфой уныло размазывает зеленую кашу по тарелке, Гарри разрезает свой ароматно пахнущий тарт. Издеваться над больными плохо, но он уверен – Малфой скоро придет в норму и снова станет невыносимым засранцем, так что оно того стоит.

– Мы живем по соседству? – спрашивает Малфой, позволяя содержимому ложки выплеснуться обратно в тарелку.

– Нет, – фыркает Гарри. – Ты живешь в огромном поместье с павлинами, а я снимаю квартиру в маггловской части города.

Малфой задирает брови.

– Зачем волшебнику жить в маггловской части города? – спрашивает он, и это так… по-малфоевски. Гарри закатывает глаза, но прежде, чем с языка сорвется какая-нибудь грубость, он останавливает себя. Этот Малфой – все равно что чистый лист. Если попытаться объяснить, быть может, он и поймет.

– Мне нравится маггловский Лондон, – говорит Гарри, грея руки об чашку. – Там интересно, все время кипит жизнь. И там я чувствую себя свободней.

– Свободней?

– От журналистов и зевак.

Малфой округляет глаза.

– Мы… знаменитости? – уточняет он шепотом, наклонившись над столом. Гарри не может сдержать смешка.

– Ну, меня кое-кто знает. И ты тоже… известен, в некотором роде.

Малфою действительно нравится эта новость.

– Как мы прославились?

Гарри комкает салфетку.

– Думаю, это из-за войны.

– Была война?

Люди за соседним столиком оглядываются на Малфоя. Гарри машет рукой, показывая, что им нужен счет.

Когда они выходят на улицу, Гарри спешит к аппартационной площадке, а Малфой спешит за ним.

– Спасибо, что возишься со мной, – говорит Малфой, слегка запыхавшись, когда они оказываются на нужном месте. – Здорово, что ты оказался рядом, когда… ну, когда все случилось.

– Ага, – отрывисто говорит Гарри, достав палочку. Он не хочет смотреть на Малфоя, хоть тот упорно ловит его взгляд.

– Если честно, я чувствую себя немного… как на необитаемом острове, – добавляет Малфой, крутя в руках свою палочку. Гарри мрачно глядит на него. Малфой, говорящий о том, что чувствует. Слишком много потрясений для одного дня. – Я просто рад, что рядом со мной друг, – завершает свою мысль Малфой, и, жалко улыбнувшись, берет Гарри за руку. – Аппарируем?

Гарри очень надеется, что их не расщепит по дороге к мэнору, потому что в тот момент он едва ли может на чем-то сосредоточиться.

***

Сперва Гарри думает, что ворота не откроются и горгульи их не пропустят. Уродские, скрюченные горгульи. Они таращатся на Малфоя, Малфой таращится в ответ, и Гарри уже хочет вмешаться, когда ворота со скрипом открываются.

– Ты уверен, что это жилой дом? – спрашивает Малфой, пока они медленно бредут по гравийной дорожке к особняку. – Ты уверен, что я здесь живу?

Павлинов нигде не видно, сад выглядит запущенным, а деревья сухие и кривые, как на ведьминой опушке из страшной детской сказки.

– Ты вроде говорил, что я богатый, – бормочет Малфой с надутым видом, перешагивая через развалившуюся каменную ступеньку. В просторном холле холодно и темно, так что Гарри приходится зажечь Люмос.

– Э-э-э… Тринки? Пинки?.. Домой эльф? – кричит на пробу Гарри. Ему неловко звать именно так, но он в жизни не угадает, как могут звать домовика в доме Малфоев.

Судя по тишине в ответ, никак.

– Что ты сделал со своими эльфами? – спрашивает Гарри, и он не хочет, чтобы в его голосе прозвучало подозрение, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Малфой только пожимает плечами, озираясь по сторонам. Они крадутся по мраморному холлу, словно воришки, и их шаги гулко разносятся в сумраке. В гостиной есть признаки жизни – на антикварном журнальном столике пустой стакан и бутылка из-под «Огдена». В камине зола и дрова. Гарри разводит огонь с помощью заклинания, но уютней от этого не становится, напротив, по стенам и потолку расползаются длинные зловещие тени. Это немного напоминает дом на Гриммо, вот только там не жил Волдеморт. Насколько Гарри может знать.

– Ну, вот и все, – бодро говорит Гарри, пряча палочку в карман. Малфой торчит посреди комнаты, словно в гости пришел. – Дом, милый дом. Располагайся и все такое, а завтра… я тебя навещу. – Он надеется, к тому времени Малфой придет в себя, и навещать не придется.

– Я не знаю, где моя спальня, – потеряно говорит Малфой.

– Уверен, ты ее найдешь, если постараешься, – отрезает Гарри.

– Хочешь выпить? – хватается за соломинку Малфой, но Гарри отступает к двери.

– Я не пью. Бросил. Сегодня.

– Тогда чай? Я столько хлопот тебе доставил, я должен хотя бы напоить тебя чаем, Гарри. – Малфой скалит зубы в дружелюбной улыбке. Гарри глядит ему за плечо, он видит то место, где Беллатрикс повалила Гермиону на пол, чтобы вырезать на ее руке ругательство.

– Видишь ли, мне пора на работу, – бормочет он. – Надо отчитаться о том, что сегодня случилось.

– Ты мог бы послать сову, – находится Малфой.

– У меня нет совы.

– У меня есть. Наверное. Это кажется логичным. – Малфой поджимает губы. – Но я не уверен, – признается он.

– Не переживай, я разберусь. – Гарри делает еще один шаг к выходу, и Малфой опускает плечи. Он садится на краешек дивана, огонь отбрасывает алые блики на его лицо. – Я завтра навещу тебя, – снова обещает Гарри.

– У меня есть семья? – вдруг спрашивает Малфой, и Гарри замирает посреди шага. – Где мои родители? Им нужно знать, что я не в порядке.

В голове у Гарри раздается мерзкий голос: «Эй, Потти-сиротка». Он отворачивается, чтобы Малфой не увидел его лица. Он не собирается говорить ему. Почему такие вещи вечно должен делать он?..

– Гарри?

– Я напишу им, – говорит он, не глядя на Малфоя. – До завтра.

Он выходит из гостиной, потирая тыльную сторону руки, там, где на коже различим старый шрам. В прихожей он замирает у двери, в темноте, под осуждающими взглядами старых портретов.

Когда он возвращается, Малфой сидит в той же позе, неподвижно глядя на огонь. Услышав шаги Гарри, он поднимает глаза, и надежда в его взгляде – чуть больше, чем Гарри может вынести в данный момент.

– Я вспомнил, – сердито говорит Гарри, – врач сказал, нужно следить за твоим сном. После сотрясения… сам понимаешь.

– Конечно, – тихо говорит Малфой.

– Так что, ну… сегодня переночуешь у меня, ладно?

Малфой вскакивает на ноги.

– Хорошо, – говорит он небрежно. – Если хочешь.

– Да, как угодно. Плевать. – Гарри дергает плечом, прежде чем развернуться и выйти из комнаты. Малфой гасит камин и спешит за ним. Они почти сбегают из этого дома.

***

Оказавшись в квартире Гарри, Малфой не говорит ни слова, и это главное доказательство, что с ним не все в порядке. Даже Рон, впервые очутившись здесь, язвительно уточнил у Гарри, нравится ли ему страдать или это просто привычка. Но Гарри не страдает. Он просто тут живет.

– Располагайся, – говорит Гарри, обведя рукой гостиную, которая также является кухней, столовой, гардеробной и всем остальным. Единственная отдельная комната – его спальня с узкой продавленной койкой и колдографией «Гриффиндор, выпуск 98» над кроватью, и туда уходит Малфой, чтобы переодеться (черта с два он будет спать в уличной мантии). Гарри пока распихивает мусор и хлам по шкафам, чтобы не мешался под ногами, запинывает под кресло грязную мантию и протискивается на кухонный островок, чтобы достать себе пива.

– А я думал, ты бросил, – говорит Малфой, облокотившись о дверной проем. На нем просторная салатовая футболка с надписью «What does the Fox say?».

– Решил снова начать. – Гарри достает вторую бутылку. – Будешь? – Малфой несколько секунд пытается ее откупорить, пока Гарри не бросает ему открывашку. Гарри с ужасом думает о долгом вечере, полном неловкого молчания наедине с Малфоем, но тут за стеной раздается жуткий звук, и они оба вздрагивают.

– Что это? – кричит Малфой, пытаясь перекрыть шум.

– Мой сосед, – отвечает Гарри. – Он сверлит.

– Зачем? – искренне недоумевает Малфой, и Гарри в сердцах отвечает:

– Еще бы я знал. Нравится ему. – Должно быть, правда нравится. Ни один ремонт, даже маггловский, столько не длится. – Не переживай, к полуночи он закончит.

Малфой присасывается к своей бутылке.

***

Единственное, на чем настояла Гермиона – это портативный камин. Гарри установил его в ванной, потому что особо негде было еще. Он бы предпочел обойтись без этого, но без камина и без совы Гарри был бы отрезан от мира; почему-то Гермиона считает, что это плохо. Поэтому Гарри теперь может сделать то, что всегда делает в сложных ситуациях.

Он встает на четвереньки, упираясь коленками в резиновый коврик, и сует голову в камин, заглядывая в светлую гостиную.

– Гермиона? – кричит он, отдуваясь от языков зеленого безвредного пламени. – Рон? Кто-нибудь дома? – Кто-то точно есть, потому что перед камином Роза играет в кубики. – Привет, – говорит ей Гарри. Роза подползает к камину, чтобы звучно шлепнуть его ладошкой но носу. – Ауч. Гермиона? – Он надеется, что в его голосе не слишком много паники. В поле зрения возникают две стройные ноги в черных лодочках. Гермиона подхватывает малышку на руку и садится перед камином. Роза тут же начинает играть с ее волосами, наматывая их на кулак, но на лице Гермионы ни один мускул не дрогнет.

– Гарри? Мы уже думали, что ты погиб при исполнении, – говорит Гермиона, и Гарри пристыженно улыбается.

– Я знаю, простите, ладно? Я хотел вам написать, что не приду в «Три Метлы», но все так закрутилось. Мне нужна… мне вроде как нужна ваша помощь.

Они могли бы воспользоваться камином, но хотят прогуляться. Так что только час спустя его друзья на пороге. На голове и плечах Рона небольшие сугробы, а Гермиона уткнулась в книгу, подхватив мужа под руку. Она целует Гарри, не отрывая глаз от страницы.

– Она так всю дорогу шла, – жалуется Рон, похлопав Гарри по плечу.

– Не то что бы у меня был шанс почитать что-то дома, – сердито возражает Гермиона. – Может, после рождения еще пары-тройки детей я научусь совмещать домашние дела с чтением.

«Домовые эльфы», – одними губами за ее спиной произносит Рон, и Гарри закатывает глаза. Это давний спор.

– А где… – начинает он, но Рон перебивает.

– Роза? Хочешь, чтобы я привел ребенка в дом, где ты держишь Малфоя?!

– Это всего лишь Малфой, а не какой-нибудь… сын Арагога и Василиска, – говорит Гарри, и Рон корчит гримасу:

– Никогда не знаешь наверняка. Ну, что он задумал?

Гарри оборачивается через плечо. Малфой в душе, и там все еще шумит вода, но на всякий случай Гарри накидывает Заглушающее. Он приглашает друзей в гостиную, где они оказываются, сделав два шага от порога и упав на старый диван. Гарри садится на подлокотник.

– Он потерял память, – говорит Гарри, и Гермиона кивает, словно что-то такое подозревала. После рождения Розы ее вообще сложно чем-то удивить. Рон моментально уточняет:

– Ну и что он задумал?

– Не думаю, что он что-то задумал. Он потерял память. Не нарочно. Вряд ли это какой-то коварный план.

– Ты такой наивный, Гарри, – закатывает глаза Рон. – В мире столько опасностей, а ты ТАКОЙ наивный.

– Ага, я вроде как в курсе всех опасностей. – Гарри пихает его в плечо. – Он оказался на пути двух заклятий, они смешались, и получился небольшой взрыв. Когда он пришел в себя в Мунго, то узнавал только меня.

– Он всегда был на тебе помешан, – замечает Гермиона. Этого еще не хватало, думает Гарри.

– Просто я был последним, кого он увидел, прежде чем все случилось.

– Ага, или он так все подстроил.

– Рон, в него прилетело заклятьем. Двумя. Прямо в голову. Вряд ли бы он мог такое подстроить. Да и зачем бы ему это понадобилось?

– Ну, это у него надо спросить, – пожимает плечами Рон. – Кто поймет, что в головах у коварных типов вроде Малфоя? Может, он хочет повышения?

– Ага, ведь я могу повышать людей в аврорате, – бурчит Гарри. – В котором Малфой даже не работает.

– И как он тогда оказался на задании? – влезает Гермиона. Гарри открывает и закрывает рот. Он снова косится на дверь в ванную. Вода еще шумит.

– Ну, это, вроде как, не было заданием. Робардс сказал проверить контрабандистов в одной лавке в Лютном. Малфой был там, описывал имущество. Думаю, он сейчас служит в отделе по контролю за сохранением Статута. Бумажки и все такое.

– И что же, на вас напали? – не отстает Гермиона. Гарри ковыряет дырку в обивке дивана. Туда уже влезают два пальца.

– Не совсем так.

– Вы потревожили какие-то чары?

– Нет, чар никаких не было.

– Малфой нарвался на драку, – проницательно говорит Рон. Гермиона глядит на Гарри очень внимательно

– Это ты проклял Малфоя?

– Он тоже пытался проклясть меня! – кричит Гарри. – Я не виноват, что у него плохая реакция. Я не думал, что наши проклятья столкнутся, и Малфой станет таким… милым!

– Что? – спрашивают Гермиона и Рон в один голос, и тут вода перестает шуметь. Из ванной, в клубах пара выплывает Малфой. Румяный, довольный, с башней из розового полотенца на голове.

– О, Гарри, у тебя гости! – светским тоном замечает он, взглянув на Рона и Гермиону.

«Гарри?!» – одними губами повторяет Рон.

– Почему ты не предложил им чаю? По-моему, это у меня всю память отшибло, а ты должен помнить хоть какие-то правила этикета, – тоном благородной старушки говорит Малфой, направляясь на кухню и по-хозяйки зарываясь в ящик. – Где тут заварка?

– Почему он ведет себя, как твоя женушка? – шипит Рон, наклонившись к Гарри.

– Подавленные желания? – предполагает шепотом Гермиона, склонившись к Гарри с другой стороны.

– Простите, я совсем ничего не помню, Гарри вам уже объяснил? Уверен, что мы хорошо знакомы, но попрошу вас снова мне представиться. – Малфой держит в руках поднос с чашками. Гарри даже не знал, что у него есть парные чашки. – Ты случайно не Панси Паркинсон? – с надеждой уточняет Малфой, обращаясь к Гермионе.

– Вот уж нет! – возмущенно отрезает Рон. – В твоих мечтах, хорек!

– Хорек? – Малфой неуверенно смотрит на Гарри, и тот поспешно говорит:

– Мы так называем тебя. Иногда. В кругу друзей. Потому что ты… ну… ты очень любишь хорьков.

– Да, ты просто без ума от них, – подхватывает Рон.

– Ну, они довольно милые, – решает Малфой, склонив голову к плечу. – Хорошо. А вы двое?

– Гермиона Грейнджер, – говорит Гермиона, протянув руку. Малфой пожимает ей кончики пальцев. – И мой муж – Рон.

– Рад встрече, – искренне говорит Малфой. Рон и Гермиона переглядываются. – Простите, если это все звучит странно для вас, – добавляет он.

– Еще как странно! – восклицает Рон.

– Знаю! Мы уже дружим тысячу лет, наверное, а я знакомлюсь с вами заново, – Малфой виновато улыбается. – Скоро мои воспоминания вернутся, наверняка. Гарри помогает мне все вспомнить.

«Дружим?» – одними губами говорит Рон, уставившись на Гарри стеклянными глазами, и тот пихает его ногой.

– Ну, ты не переживай, просто набирайся сил и постепенно все вспомнишь, – говорит Гарри бодро. – А Гермиона поможет нам придумать, как поскорей все исправить. Чтобы ни у кого из нас не было проблем. Понимаешь. С памятью и прочим.

Гермиона поджимает губы, однако кивает в ответ на умоляющий взгляд Гарри.

– Увидимся завтра, я постараюсь собрать рекомендации для вашего… случая.

– Дружище, но ты же не забыл самое главное? – на прощание говорит Рон Малфою. – Ты ведь собирался купить нам билеты на воскресный матч «Пушек Педдл».

– Да? – Малфой вопросительно глядит на Гарри, как всегда, когда не знает, что сказать. Но Рон возвращает его внимание, грубовато пихнув в плечо.

– Ну да, говорю же. Твоя любимая команда. «Пушки» навсегда!

– «Пушки» навсегда, – повторяет Малфой с жалкой улыбкой. – Конечно. Не вопрос.

– Тогда удачи, хорек! Гарри... – И Рон торопится вслед за женой, которая уже достала книгу из своей безразмерной сумки. Гарри закрывает дверь и переводит дыхание. Теперь, когда друзья знают всю правду, ему намного легче. Вместе они всегда находят выход.

– Наверное, у меня паранойя, но мне показалось, Рон меня недолюбливает, – замечает Малфой, относя чашки к раковине.

– С ума сошел? Он тебя обожает, – фыркает Гарри, позволяя Малфою вымыть посуду.


	2. Chapter 2

Он лежит на диване. Диван грязно-зеленого цвета, и какой-то сумасшедший дизайнер украсил его коричневыми клетками, так что он – зелено-коричневый, похожий на газон с комьями земли. Все равно что спать под открытым небом, но не в хорошем, романтическом смысле слова (со звездами и ветерком), а будто ты бездомный.

Плюс ко всему, пружины. Этот диван явно знавал лучшие времена. Драко ищет удобное положение до тех пор, пока не поворачивается полностью вокруг своей оси, и тогда приходится смириться: удобного положения не будет.

Но впрочем, это только на одну ночь. Одна ночь не убьет его. Может быть, только его спину.

Что-то нарушает ночную тишину, и Драко приподнимается на локте, напряженно глядя в угол комнаты. «Это что, сверчок?» Он таращит глаза в темноте, пока звук не повторяется, и теперь Драко практически уверен.

Он заматывается в одеяло так, чтобы не осталось ни одной щелки, никаких лазеек для ночных насекомых в гостиной Поттера. Затем закрывает глаза и мужественно засыпает.

***

Чье-то белое лицо все ближе и ближе. Растягивается, сжимается, как комок бумаги, превращается в бумажного журавлика и улетает, и за ним – стая таких же, хлопающих, квакающих, скворчащих.

Драко с криком просыпается. Он падает с дивана и какое-то время барахтается в одеяле, пока вдруг не осознает: он не помнит, что его напугало.

В комнате уже светло, в пыльное узкое окошко пробивается солнце. За стенкой кто-то ругается, внизу на улице орет кошка, в ванной на стене Драко находит мокрицу.

Он не боится мокриц, но на всякий случай чистит зубы на кухне. Щетку он нашел за зеркалом, рассудил, что запасная – точно для него, ведь они с Гарри, похоже, часто зависают вместе.

Потом по кофейным засохшим пятнам Драко находит кофеварку и долго разбирается, как ее включить. У него не слишком хорошо получается с маггловской техникой, хотя Гарри уверял, что Малфой обожает все маггловское и по маггловедению получил высший балл.

Гарри, конечно, виднее.

Драко наливает кофе для себя и друга и скребется в спальню к Гарри. Оттуда все еще доносятся эти звуки: сверчки, пчелы, лягушки. Может, там портал на какое-нибудь болото? Может, Гарри наполовину огр и стесняется признаться? Драко заглядывает в спальню.

Гарри спит, разметавшись на кровати так, что одеяло собралось в ногах. Он спит без футболки. Стесняться нечего – Драко наверняка видел Гарри без футболки и прежде. Может, они вместе ходили в ванную старост. Друзья так делают.

Драко подходит ближе. Гарри спит, запрокинув голову и раскрыв рот. На щеках у него неровными островками пробивается щетина. Без очков его лицо кажется моложе. Ресницы так и торчат в разные стороны. Темная челка съехала набок, обнажая лоб, и Драко завороженно глядит на шрам.

Этот шрам что-то ему напоминает. Драко вспоминает, чуть не хлопнув себя по лбу – только вот в каждой руке по чашке. Точно, вчера он глядел на себя в зеркале, глядел, как на чужака, изучал свое лицо, и шрам на лбу, ярко-розовый, воспаленный – видно, его неслабо приложили по голове. Выходит, Гарри тоже досталось. А он и слова не сказал, не пожаловался. Такой благородный.

– Спасибо, – шепчет Драко, наклонившись над лицом Гарри, и вдруг за стенкой раздается рев дрели. Гарри открывает глаза, видит Драко и начинает вопить. Когда кофе разливается по всей его постели, Гарри вопит еще громче.

– С добрым утром, – бормочет Драко, совершая тактическое отступление в сторону кухни. Возможно, Гарри – не из ранних пташек.

***

После утреннего инцидента Драко ведет себя тише воды, ниже травы, чтобы не нервировать лучшего друга. Гарри мрачно тычет вилкой в омлет, словно у них с омлетом какие-то личные счеты, и без конца скребет лицо. После утреннего умывания его щеки не выглядят лучше: острова щетины слегка поменяли очертания, но все еще явно проступают на бледной коже. Очевидно, Гарри не пользуется бреющим заклятием, а Драко не решается предложить свою помощь, не зная, насколько они близки.

Судя по рассказам Гарри – довольно близки.

– Да, мы… мы много времени проводили вместе. Особенно у Хагрида. Это наш друг, великан. Он преподавал в школе уход за магическими существами. Ты очень дружил с его гиппогрифом.

Гарри рассказывает только хорошее. Его послушать – так Драко был самым счастливым мальчиком в школе. С чего бы счастливому мальчику жить в том жутком доме? Драко глядит в свою тарелку. Непропеченный омлет – как луна с кратерами.

Тут должен быть подвох. Ясно же, что Гарри рассказывает не все. Бережет его, наверное. Драко чувствует, что между ними – глубокая духовная связь.

– Да, и мы… мы с тобой записались в дуэльный клуб на втором курсе, а на четвертом ты сделал значки в мою поддержку, когда я участвовал в Турнире трех волшебников, – продолжал бормотать Гарри. – На пятом мы были в Армии Дамблдора, и ты… ты всегда очень любил директора, очень уважал его и горевал после его смерти. – Гарри пытается убить свой омлет, нож скрипит по тарелке. – Ну а потом… потом ты не выдал меня Волдеморту, хотя мог бы.

– Кто такой Волдеморт? – шепотом спрашивает Драко, и Гарри вскидывает на него усталые, сонные глаза.

– Нам пора, нас ждет Гермиона.

***

Гермиона всегда казалась Гарри настоящей ведьмой. В смысле – они все маги, конечно, но Гермиона как будто волшебней остальных. Они договорились встретиться в парке, на нейтральной территории, где маггловский Лондон плавно перетекает в магический. Гарри знает это место, потому что иногда гуляет здесь с Невиллом. Невилл работает воспитателем в детском саду для сквибов, и следит за тем, чтобы озабоченные родители не выкидывали недостаточно-волшебных-детей из окон.

Гермиона аппарирует к их скамейке с двумя стаканами кофе. Гарри, например, никогда бы так не смог. В первый раз, когда он попытался, он просто весь облился. Второй раз прошло удачнее, но весь сахар из его латте куда-то испарился. Гермиона вручает ему один стаканчик, второй предназначается для Малфоя. Тот вертит его в руках с таким видом, будто ему вручили бомбу с часовым механизмом.

Гарри помогает ему открыть крышку. После первого глотка лицо у Малфоя проясняется. Вот еще одна причина любить маггловский мир: кофе на вынос.

Сама Гермиона достает из своей сумки прозрачный термос с чем-то густым и оранжевым. Потом достает блокнот, такой пухлый, что едва умещается в руке. Все страницы в нем дыбятся, потому что Гермиона слишком сильно нажимает на бумагу, пока пишет.

– Вот, я тут накидала пару идей, что может сработать, – переходит она сразу к делу. Гарри надеется, что там какое-нибудь универсальное заклинание, но идеи довольно простые: дать Малфою посмотреть пару воспоминаний в думосборе, попробовать легиллименцию, провести по памятным местам, медитация, гипноз, морковный смузи.

– В нем много витаминов, – говорит Гермиона, энергично встряхнув свой термос.

– Я предпочитаю шпинат, – опасливо косится Малфой. – Это что, утки?

Гарри дает ему пару монет, чтобы купил кулек с зерном у старушки на входе и покормил птиц.

– Это все равно что с ребенком возиться, – замечает он, провожая Малфоя взглядом. – Ты не представляешь, как я выдохся.

– Да уж, – сухо говорит Гермиона, и Гарри зависает со стаканом у рта, запрокинув голову, чтобы выпить все до капли. – Знаешь, это может быть вторым шансом для него. Вообще-то, он выглядит довольно счастливым.

Малфой машет руками, чтобы отпугнуть большую утку, которая забирает корм у остальных.

– Мы не можем просто стереть личность человека, чтобы сделать из него нового, получше, – ворчит Гарри, чувствуя легкий укол вины.

– Да, а то еще заведет себе ручного хорька и станет ходить с Роном на все игры «Пушек Педдл», – фыркает Гермиона. – Есть зелья, снимающие магический блок на воспоминаниях. Помогают при неудачном Обливейте и заклятьях памяти. Знаю, что Локхарта этим лечили, правда, не слишком удачно. Но я попробую узнать детали. А ты дождись результатов из Мунго, они там все-таки поумнее нас с тобой.

Гарри не думает, что есть в этом мире кто-то умнее Гермионы, но согласно кивает.

– А что мне делать с ним до тех пор?

– Ну, ты ведь его лучший друг, что-нибудь придумаешь, – вредно улыбается Гермиона. Она вытаскивает из кармана галлеон, вроде тех, что они использовали в Армии Дамблдора. Он пульсирует синим. – Мне пора, у Розы зубы режутся. Молли не может ее постоянно развлекать.

Гарри уныло глядит ей вслед, пока она бодро шагает прочь. Малфой, заметив, что она уходит, машет ей на прощание – и Гермиона машет в ответ.

Большая утка атакует Малфоя, и Гарри со вздохом покидает скамейку.

***

В министерстве все всегда жутко заняты, и все-таки двое стажеров останавливаются поглазеть, как Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой идут к лифту вместе, мирно беседуя. На Драко Малфое помятая мантия, в которой он был накануне. Гарри Поттер выглядит почти доброжелательно.

– Что такое? – поворачивается он резко, уставившись на стажеров, и его глаза – этими глазами он взорвал голову Волдеморта! – опасно сощуриваются (говорят, он еще младенцем мог убивать злодеев, одним своим прикосновением. А зубами камни грыз). Стажеры спешат прочь, на ходу столкнувшись друг с другом.

В лифте Малфой строит козью морду.

– Разве ты не можешь взять выходной?

– У злодеев нет выходных, Малфой, и авроры отдыхать не должны, – отрезает Гарри важно. Малфой скребет ногтем чернильное пятно на зеркале.

– Ну, тогда, может быть, я могу взять выходной?

«Ты же беспомощный, как детеныш книззла», – этого Гарри не говорит. Он уверяет:

– Начнешь работать, и сразу все вспомнишь. Это же рутина, привычные дела. То, что нужно в твоей ситуации.

Они выходят на самом нижнем этаже, глубоко в подвале министерства. Пахнет плесенью и почему-то стиральным порошком. Гарри ведет Малфоя по длинным коридорам, делая вид, что прекрасно тут ориентируется. После третьего круга он сдается и обращается к какой-то лохматой девушке в толстом свитере:

– Простите, где здесь архив?

– Вы в нем находитесь, – отвечает девица, равнодушно уставившись на Гарри. Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Его ярко-алая аврорская мантия – уже достаточный повод его ненавидеть. Все «орки» ненавидят авроров. Потому что «орки» – подвальные педанты, питающиеся бесконечными отчетами. Чтоб им пусто было. Это буквально прямая цитата из Робардса. Гарри делает усилие и растягивает губы в улыбке.

– Я хочу сказать, та часть архива, где документы по сохранению Статута.

– Третий чулан по коридору. – Девица машет рукой и шаркает прочь, толкая перед собой тележку с документами. Кроме ее шагов и скрипа колес не слышно ни звука. Вокруг не видно ни души.

– Я не хочу в чулан, – трагическим шепотом сообщает Малфой.

– Уверен, там не так все плохо, – заверяет Гарри. Он толкает дверь, на которой написана фамилия Малфоя – и ладно, он не будет больше жаловаться на сломанную кофемашину в аврорате. У них, по крайней мере, есть окна.

– Мне кажется, у меня клаустрофобия, – говорит Малфой, протискиваясь между стеной и столом. – По-моему, я не очень люблю подземелья.

– Да ладно. – Гарри озирается, пытаясь не задеть ни одну из стопок бумаг, которые тут повсюду. – Уверен, тебе нравится работать в тишине и уединении. Смотри, сколько у тебя промокашек!

– Но я вообще не помню, что мне со всем этим делать. – Драко садится на стул, который выглядит… сломанным. Гарри поспешно сгребает охапку бумаг ему на стол.

– Вот. Просто сиди здесь… и делай вид, что работаешь. Я всегда так делаю.

– А если кто-нибудь зайдет и спросит?

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что никто не зайдет. Но если вдруг… скажешь, что у тебя болит голова. Я вернусь за тобой вечером.

– Почему я вообще работаю в таком месте? – хнычет Малфой, раздраженно раскладывая бумаги. – Ты сказал, что я богатый. Богатый и знаменитый. Я не так все себе представлял.

– Ты только посмотри, уже столько времени! Мне пора, а то опоздаю на утреннюю планерку, и Робардс меня на лоскутки порвет. – Гарри пятится, и может свободно вздохнуть, только когда выбирается из подземелий и пыль перестает забивать ему ноздри.

***

Робардс в целом хороший мужик, но со своими странностями. А кто без странностей? Все они воевали, все они… в общем, каждому тяжело пришлось. И пока Гарри на седьмом курсе по лесам бегал, Робардс… тоже где-то бегал. У него и медаль в кабинете висит.

А еще Робардс носит усы. Это он, конечно, сплоховал. Усы пушистые, пышные такие, но когда Робардс начинает говорить – или кричать, особенно кричать – усы начинают мотаться над губой так, будто вот-вот отвалятся. Будто это фальшивые усы, которые Робардс носит непонятно зачем. А если не фальшивые, так почему он их не укрепит чем-нибудь? Есть же зелья. В общем, спор про усы – он многолетний, вечный, и каждый новичок вносит свой вклад. Ставки уже очень высоки, и если однажды тайна усов будет раскрыта, кто-то точно разбогатеет. А пока они могут только гадать. И таращится на рот Робардса, пока он орет.

– Зло не дремлет, Поттер! – орет Робардс, шея и щеки багровые от натуги, как когда-то у Вернона. – И авроры не должны! У солдат нет выходных! То есть выходные имеются, но в строго отведенные дни! Это ясно, Поттер? А если на задании вас ранило, требуется явиться на рабочее место и заполнить отчет, формуляр… чтоб его… двадцать два… дробь два… или три… Вы знаете!

– Да, сэр, – говорит Гарри.

– Тем более... – Усы уже сползли совсем низко, вот-вот отвалятся, и Гарри затаил дыхание. В офисе тихо, все вытянули шеи, скрестили пальцы, ждут. – Тем более, Поттер, раз знаете – значит, злостно пренебрегли! Ушли в самоволку! За самоволку положен карцер, ну а если не карцер, то взыскание, или на крайний случай объяснительная, по образцу Т-821, или Т-8211, ну, вы знаете.

– Да, сэр, – говорит Гарри. Робардс набирает воздуха для следующего залпа, и его усы топорщатся, и Гарри невыносимо хочется их потрогать пальцем, так что он что есть силы вцепляется в свою мантию.

– Чтобы стать аврором, мало носить значок, или мало владеть заклинаниями, или мало пройти аврорскую школу, или получить диплом, или участвовать в войне, или даже выиграть войну, этого мало, Поттер! Надо обладать особыми качествами, дисциплиной! В первую очередь – дисциплиной. Быть на своем месте! Рабочем! Где ваше рабочее место, вы знаете, Поттер?!

– Да, сэр.

– Так идите и работайте, – сдувается вдруг Робардс, и его усы поникают лохматой тряпочкой, и все в кабинете разочарованно отворачиваются, возвращаются к своим делам, начинают шуршать пергаменты, царапать по бумаге перья, продолжаются прерванные разговоры, хлопают крыльями бумажные журавлики с записками.

И у Гарри правда много работы – он должен заполнить отчеты, потом парни зовут его помочь с патрулированием, потом приходит приказ о сопровождении заключенного в допросную комнату, потом надо отнести заказ на перья в канцелярию, потом еще что-то… Гарри вспоминает о Малфое, только когда тот появляется возле его стола. Сначала наступает зловещая тишина – Гарри поднимает голову от отчета – и напряжение в воздухе такое плотное, что на него можно повесить мантию, как на крючок. Малфой вертит в руках свиток нежно-лилового цвета.

– Вот, – говорит он растерянно, протянув свиток Гарри.

– Это что, приглашение на пижамную вечеринку? – громко спрашивает Джонс, положив ноги на стол. Кто-то смеется. Гарри, сжав зубы, выходит из-за стола.

– Ладно, Малфой, пойдем обсудим все вопросы, – громко говорит он, подталкивая Малфоя к выходу. – С ума сошел? Тебе сюда нельзя, – шипит уже в коридоре, пока Малфой топчется рядом.

– Гарри, а я знаешь о чем подумал, – говорит вдруг Малфой, пока Гарри проглядывает свиток. – Почему ты меня всегда зовешь по фамилии? Мы ведь с детства дружим?

– Ну, я тебя с детства так и звал, – отзывается Гарри. – У нас с тобой такая традиция. Дружеская. – Он возвращает Малфою свиток. – Не понимаю, что этой женщине нужно.

– Судя по письму, я назначил ей встречу сегодня утром и не явился, – нудно поясняет Малфой, словно Гарри не умеет читать. Он шеей чувствует, как за дверью столпились эти придурки, его коллеги, и подслушивают. – Я только не понял, чем она мне угрожает, но кажется, это была важная встреча.

– Ну, теперь уже поздно, ничего не поделаешь.

– Думаю, она хочет, чтобы я пришел сейчас, – виновато добавляет Малфой. – Ее сова сидит в моем чулане и не улетает. Она клюнула меня в голову.

– Птицы просто ненавидят тебя, пора это признать, – вздыхает Гарри. – Ладно, у нас есть законный обед. Думаю, успеем смотаться к мадам Малкин и узнать, что ей нужно.

В конечном счете, если зло и не дремлет, обедать оно должно.

***

Гарри надеется, что у мадам Малкин будет не слишком много народа, но его надежды моментально разбиваются, стоит переступить порог салона. Кругом старшекурсники и их родители. «Точно, скоро же выпускные», – вспоминает Гарри. У него никогда не было выпускного.

Маленькая пикси с синими волосами выскакивает из-за резной стойки, будто поджидала их, и кружится вокруг Малфоя. Она что-то пронзительно пищит, и Малфой, кажется, понимает ее, потому что начинает оправдываться – а потом пикси яростно машет своими стрекозиными крыльями и скрывается за вешалкой, и Малфой коротко объясняет:

– Нужно идти за ней.

Пока они пробираются между рядов с одеждой, кто-то из старшекурсников машет Гарри, и он подмигивает в ответ. Он не помнит этих ребят, но должно быть, они попали в Хогвартс, когда он уже заканчивал школу. Он чувствует себя старым. К счастью, у него нет времени это обдумать.

Они оказываются в маленькой гостиной, оформленной в бежевых цветах. Там стоят напольные вазы с сухими цветами, кресла и чайный столик, на котором уже ждут чашки и блюдце с имбирными тритонами. Гарри и не подозревал, что в магазине мадам Малкин есть такая комната. Очевидно, она для особых клиентов.

Он падает в кресло, пока Малфой договаривается с пикси о визите портного. Тритоны приятно хрустят на зубах. Едва слышно играет какая-то легкая музыка. Гарри хватает модный журнал.

– Думаю, мне потребуется твоя помощь, – сообщает Малфой, и Гарри стонет.

– Тебе просто нужно стоять неподвижно, пока с тебя снимают мерки. – Это место, эти оборки и слишком мягкие кресла его смутно злят. – Уверен, с этим ты справишься, Малфой.

– Да, но мне нужно выбрать фасон и цвет. Я даже не знаю, что именно мне нравится. Что я обычно ношу?

Гарри листает страницы.

– Не знаю. Какая разница?

– Пожалуйста, – шипит Малфой, выкатив глаза, и Гарри со вздохом поднимается на ноги.

– Почему бы тебе не посмотреть здесь? – Они подходят к длинной стойке с образцами. Малфой принимается поглаживать и щупать разные лоскуты, а Гарри замечает стойку с готовыми мантиями в другой части комнаты. Эти мантии дороже того, что располагается в основном зале, но все равно в разы дешевле, чем мантия, пошитая на заказ. Не то чтобы Гарри собирался читать Малфою лекции о разумном потреблении, но его просто бесит, когда люди разбрасываются деньгами без малейшей пользы.

– Как насчет этого? – подает голос Малфой, показывая отрезок шелка, и Гарри качает головой.

– Нет, ты ненавидишь зеленый цвет. И он тебе совсем не подходит, поверь мне на слово. Бледнит и все такое. Вот, это в твоем стиле. – Он снимает со стойки длинную мантию золотисто-желтого цвета. Ткань блестит на свету и переливается, как перья какой-нибудь экзотической птицы. Длинные рукава расширяются у запястья, в старомодном стиле, а подол украшен миниатюрными колокольчиками. Нечто подобное мог бы надеть Локхарт в свои лучшие годы.

– Думаешь?.. – Малфой выглядит так, будто его сейчас вырвет. – По-моему, это немного…

– Великолепно, – заверяет его Гарри. – И ты как раз мечтал о такой, я помню, ты мне все уши прожужжал. Желтый подчеркнет твои глаза, а фасон хорошо сядет по фигуре, – Гарри стоит податься в продажи, потому что Малфой готов дать мантии второй шанс.

Он тянется за ней:

– Хорошо, я ее примерю, – и затем исчезает в примерочной, так надолго, что Гарри начинает беспокоиться. Что, если у Малфоя остро выражено чувство прекрасного? Если он надел на себя эту мантию и упал без чувств? С него станется.

В конце концов Гарри трижды громко предупреждает, что сейчас зайдет, и отдергивает бархатную занавеску. Малфой стоит в кабинке, прислонившись лбом к зеркалу. Он в одних только брюках, и Гарри видит его худые плечи, торчащие лопатки, старые шрамы от Сектусемпры на груди.

– Малфой? Драко? – Он подхватывает Малфоя, когда тот пытается свалиться ему под ноги.

– Я в порядке. В порядке, – бормочет Малой, слабо отбиваясь. – О, да отцепись.

Но Гарри усаживает его на пол, прямо на скомканную мантию, и держит за руки, чтобы не свалился. Кожа у Малфоя липкая и холодная, как у лягушки, и он едва заметно дрожит.

– Это все голова, да? – спрашивает Гарри, заглянув ему в лицо. – Вспомнил что-нибудь?

Малфой глядит на их сцепленные руки, на ладонь Гарри, закрывшую темную метку на предплечьи.

– Нет. Ничего.

К тому моменту, как пикси возвращается с портным – это пожилой гоблин с землистым лицом, до странного похожий на Снейпа – они уже готовы оплатить покупку. Пикси пищит что-то все громче и громче, как закипающий чайник, и Малфой машет рукой.

– Ну конечно, я заплачу за потраченное время мистера Сукношвея! – Он любезно кивает гоблину, который не выглядит впечатленным. – Я ведь не подозревал, что найду все, что мне нужно, в отделе готовых мантий.

Прежде чем расплатиться, Малфой косится на Гарри.

– Ты абсолютно уверен, что мне это подходит?

– Поверь мне, Малфой, это будет лучшей покупкой в твоей жизни, – от всего сердца отвечает Гарри.

***

Гарри потягивается так, что все его позвонки хрустят.

– Ты не думаешь, что нам пора вернуться на работу? – спрашивает его Малфой, этот маленький правильный зануда. В школе он не был таким правильным.

– Ну, нам ведь нужно поесть, так или иначе, – замечает Гарри, и тут раздается заветное: «Заказ номер сорок девять» . Он хватает пластиковый поднос и прокладывает себе путь сквозь толпу людей, которые его нисколько не напрягают. В отличие от магов, они не таращатся по сторонам. Они таращатся в свои маленькие ручные экраны.

Они садятся у большого панорамного окна, с видом на автобусную остановку. Малфой с подозрением глядит на картошку фри, словно собирается вывести ее на чистую воду. Гарри приходится показать пример. Наконец Малфой решается и повторяет за ним. После первого же кусочка он на секунду закрывает глаза, и Гарри не может сдержать ликования.

Он еще сделает из Малфоя человека!

– Неплохо, да? – улыбается он, и Малфой медленно кивает. – Уж точно получше корнуэльского горохового пирога.

– И всего остального, что я ел в своей жизни, – замечает Малфой сдавленно.

– Осторожно. – Гарри облизывает соленые пальцы. – Это вызывает привыкание.

– Как зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений, – предполагает Малфой. – Но кто нас остановит?

– Нет, я… я давно его не пью, – говорит Гарри скованно и смотрит на свой поднос. Он не хочет думать об этом сейчас. Отвыкание было мучительным. Гарри пришлось обратиться за помощью, потому что он вообще перестал спать после войны, и только зелье держало его на плаву. Мало кто об этом знает, это, наверное, единственное, что газетчики о нем не пронюхали. Великий Гарри Поттер не способен заснуть самостоятельно.

Малфой не может знать деталей, но у него есть глаза, и он видит лицо Гарри, так что меняет тему.

– Я понимаю, почему тебе нравится все маггловское, – говорит он, и это так странно от него слышать, – но твоя квартира… не знаю, как бы так сказать…

– Крошечная? Убогая? Дешевая? – предлагает Гарри варианты. Малфой виновато закусывает губу. – Да я знаю, расслабься. Я искал вариант попроще, и она показалась мне уютной.

– Там довольно уютно, – уклончиво соглашается Малфой. – Но почему ты искал вариант попроще? Я думал, ты… ну… обеспеченный, как и я.

– Вообще-то, раньше так и было, – миролюбиво подтверждает Гарри. Многих удивляет, как он теперь живет. Но правда в том, что он никогда не умел обращаться с деньгами. Он рос, донашивая старые вещи за кузеном, а потом на семь лет попал в закрытую школу-пансионат, где мог потратиться разве что на сахарные перья. Он вложил довольно крупный денежный приз Турнира трех волшебников в дело Фреда и Джорджа, потому что тогда это казалось правильным, но на самом деле он просто не хотел распоряжаться такой большой суммой денег. Мысль о том, что все его семейное состояние хранится в Гринготтсе, его успокаивало. До тех пор, пока гоблины не подали на него в суд. За угон дракона, разрушение банка и прочее. И Гарри пришлось выплатить довольно крупный штраф. Прямо-таки огромный штраф, но Гарри нравится идея самому зарабатывать на жизнь. И к тому же, он не хотел, чтобы гоблины беспокоили Рона и Гермиону – особенно теперь, когда у них ребенок.

Так и оказалось, что национальный герой едва может позволить себе купить диван в гостиную (к счастью, существуют разные благотворительные магазины, типа лавки Армии Спасения).

Но, по крайней мере, Гарри может позволить себе взять добавку и угостить Малфоя молочным коктейлем.

– Просто убей меня сейчас, лучше уже не станет, – мычит Малфой и смыкает губы над трубочкой, втянув щеки, и сосет почти непристойно, так, что Гарри отводит глаза.

***

– Гарри, ты идешь? – спрашивает Джонс, выключив настольную лампу. Гарри качает головой, поправляя ошибки в своем отчете.

– Не ждите меня, парни, я еще не все закончил.

– Спорим, он ждет своего нового бойфренда, – с ухмылкой говорит Томми Фишер, аврор, который трижды пересдавал экзамен, прежде чем получить значок. Джонс косится на Гарри, сведя пушистые рыжие брови.

– Послушай, Гарри, тут сплетни быстро расходятся. Я бы на твоем месте был внимательней, выбирая себе друзей.

Смешно, что нечто похожее говорил и Малфой, пытаясь с ним подружиться.

– Не представляю, что он вам такого сделал, – говорит Гарри, скрестив на груди руки. Джонс и Фишер переглядываются.

– Ну, он ведь был Пожирателем? Этого достаточно, как по мне, – пожимает плечами Фишер.

– Он был тупым маленьким пиздюком, когда принял Метку, – возражает Гарри. – Да и вряд ли у него был выбор, с таким отцом. Твоей дочке сколько сейчас, Бобби? – Он косится на Джонса, который скребет бороду. – Шестой курс, да? Ну, и ему было столько же.

– Если бы Тэмми приняла метку, я бы ей башку открутил, – ворчит Джонс себе под нос. – Хоть на шестом, хоть на третьем курсе.

– Главное не то, сколько ему было, а к каким последствиям это привело, – наставительно добавляет Фишер. – Ты ведь и сам знаешь, Гарри, ты же дрался с Пожирателями. Из всех нас ты первый должен был засадить его в Азкабан.

– За что? – Гарри не выступал на суде по делу Драко, хотя и заступился за Нарциссу. Малфоя оправдали и так, потому что за всю войну он умудрился не совершить ни одного убийства. Гарри вообще кажется, что Драко в те годы только прятался и драматично плакал в туалете у зеркала. Это на него похоже. – Если так рассуждать, что посадить нужно было меня. Я куда опасней для общества, чем Драко Малфой.

– Ага, точно. – Томми Фишер закатывает глаза. Они с Джонсом переглядываются. Гарри знает, что его считают странным. Способным, но с тараканами. Он пытается объяснить свою точку зрения.

– На первом курсе я убил преподавателя.

– Ты… что?

– Ну да, это была самозащита. Но он вроде как… развалился из-за меня. – Дамблдор замял это дело, и они никогда не возвращались к этому, даже между собой, с Роном и Гермионой. Но Гарри все еще иногда снится безумное лицо Квирелла, темнеющее, как обугленный пергамент в камине. Просто один из многих кошмаров. – На втором курсе мы с другом, – он не хочет втягивать в это Рона, – случайно свели с ума другого преподавателя. Лишили его всех воспоминаний. Он все еще лечится в Мунго. – Томми и Джонс слушают внимательно, так что Гарри продолжает. – На третьем курсе все было мирно, но я оглушил Снейпа… помните его, он сейчас герой войны посмертно? Так вот, я его оглушил и чуть не скормил оборотню. Хотя все обошлось. В тот раз. – Гарри глядит в потолок, припоминая. – Так, четвертый курс. Ну, тут все просто. Я подставил одного ученика, и он погиб вместо меня. На пятом курсе мы бросили преподавателя в плену у кентавров, а те были настроены очень серьезно. На шестом я отравил директора Дамблдора. Сразу после этого его убили, так что никто толком и не узнал, но думаю, тот яд бы его прикончил в любом случае. Еще я пытался наложить непростительное. Все тот же старина Снейп. Седьмой курс – ну, тут все просто, эту историю вы уже знаете. – Гарри замолкает, глядя на коллег, а те молча таращатся в ответ. Через секунду тишина взрывается хохотом.

– Ну, Гарри, ты и даешь!

– Так мы и поверили, что еще за чокнутые байки.

Они уходят, ухмыляясь себе под нос и перебрасываясь шуточками, а Гарри вздыхает. Он складывает самолетик, написав на обрывке: «Скоро ты?» и отправляет Малфою. Через секунду тот входит в кабинет, собранный и серьезный, сжимая записку в кулаке.

– Ты что, просто ждал в том темном коридоре? – спрашивает Гарри неловко, складывая бумаги в портфель. – Жуть.

Малфой корчит гримасу.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты вообще. Я голоден. Как насчет пиццы?

– Ты всегда голоден, – отвечает Гарри ворчливо, но ему нравится идея с пиццей.


	3. Chapter 3

Возможно, Драко мог бы к этому привыкнуть. Старый диван, который, кажется, в любую секунду может развалиться под ним. Бульканье воды в трубах. Свет от машин, проезжающих мимо, скользит по стенам. И это кваканье. Снова, каждую ночь.

Он кутается в одеяло, пытаясь уснуть. Здесь всегда чуть холоднее ночью. Одеяло тяжелое и сползает на пол. Но под ним хотя бы можно согреться. Наверное, Гарри отдал ему самое теплое, что у него было.

Это был долгий день, но глаза сухие и не смыкаются. В голове роятся цифры, формуляры, бланки, обрывки подслушанных разговоров. Он адски устал, но каждый раз, стоит ему начать проваливаться в сон, кваканье и стрекот – и он просыпается.

Что там, в спальне у Поттера? Что за болото? Он должен выяснить. Эта загадка мучает его уже слишком долго. Бесшумно он поднимается. Просторная футболка с символикой какой-то старой рок-группы – «Задорные зомби» – болтается вокруг бедер. Он движется осторожно, но пол все равно скрипит под ногами. Дверь в спальню Гарри открывается без единого звука. Петли хорошо смазаны.

Уже глубокая ночь, и Драко уверен, что Гарри спит. Но тот садится в постели. Его волосы стоят торчком, в сумраке лицо кажется незнакомым, слишком взрослым.

– Все в порядке? – Голос хриплый, уставший.

– Ты тут прячешь кузнечиков? – спрашивает Драко шепотом. – Что это за шум?

– А, это. – Гарри тянется к коробочке на прикроватной тумобочке. Что-то щелкает, и наступает тишина. – Это мне посоветовал кое-кто. Звуки леса. Чтобы лучше засыпать.

– Помогает? – спрашивает Драко удивленно. Он бы ни за что под такое не заснул. Видимо, Гарри тоже. Он только пожимает плечами, так, будто в чем-то виноват. Он кажется замерзшим. – Принести тебе одеяло? Здесь холодней, чем в гостиной. – Гарри снова пожимает плечами. – Тогда я принесу.

Драко возвращается с одеялом, смотанным, расползающимся в руках. Укрывает Поттера.

– Спасибо, – тихо говорит тот. Его очки лежат на тумбочке, рядом с адской машинкой. – А как же ты?

– Без этого дурацкого кваканья я засну за минуту, – бодро лжет Драко, и Гарри все еще смотрит, пока он отступает к двери.

– Может… – говорит он неловко. – Если хочешь, можешь лечь здесь. Я знаю, что диван не слишком удобный.

Драко требуется секунда, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

– Это будет странно, – замечает он. Счастье, что Гарри без очков. Он ведь слепой, как крот.

– Не будет, – говорит он. – Мы просто ляжем рядом. Друзья все время так делают.

Кровать у Гарри удручающе узкая, но они расширяют ее с помощью магии. Приходится подвинуть тумбу и стул, на котором свалена одежда. Когда они устраиваются под одеялом, то не касаются друг друга, и между ними остается еще немного пространства.

– Расскажи мне, как я всех спас во время войны, – просит Драко, закрывая глаза. Скрип пружин – это Гарри устраивается поудобней. В темноте его голос звучит очень мягко.

– Ладно, только не засыпай в первые пять секунд, – предупреждает он. Драко почти удается выполнить обещание.

***

Они смотрят что-то – какой-то боевик с глупым названием. Кто-то бежит, стреляет, падает, в конце все взрывается. Малфой тянется за палочкой, все никак не запомнит, что волшебство на маггловскую технику почти не действует. Пульт надежно спрятан у Гарри за пазухой, и Малфою до него не добраться.

– Сейчас же начнется самое интересное, – успокаивает Гарри, и Драко кривит лицо:

– Ты говорил то же самое полчаса назад.

Иногда общаться с Малфоем – все равно что с избалованным ребенком. Он ни секунды не может посидеть на месте смирно. Он все еще пытается отобрать пульт, и они дерутся немного, возятся на диване, пихаясь подушками, когда в дверь стучат.

Оба замирают, будто их застукали за чем-то постыдным. Драко выглядит таким же удивленным, каким Гарри себя чувствует. Не то чтобы у него здесь часто бывали гости.

За дверью стоит Гермиона. Ее волосы кажутся пышнее обычного, и она замотана в бесконечно длинный розовый шарф, в котором Гарри безошибочно узнает подарок Молли Уизли. На руках у Гермионы Роза, в практичном детском комбинезоне похожая на морскую звезду.

– Я на минутку, – говорит Гермиона, чмокнув Гарри в щеку, окутав волосами и ароматом духов. Гарри пропускает ее, а следом за ней заходит незнакомая девушка. У нее смуглое лицо, темные короткие волосы и длинное черное пальто, которое напоминает классическую мантию Снейпа.

– Привет, – говорит Гарри, пока Гермиона цокает на каблуках к дивану. Она ловко высвобождает Розу из комбинезона и пихает в руки Драко.

– Вот, присмотри за ней. Гарри, на пару слов. – Будь у него нормальная квартира, они бы ушли на кухню, но это студия, так что они просто склоняются над кухонной стойкой, где Гермиона раскладывает вырезки. – Гарри, это Самайра. Она занимается проблемой магических изменений памяти и недавно защитила докторскую. На сегодняшний день она единственная женщина-доктор в данной области, по крайней мере, в Британии.

– Оу, – говорит Гарри, потому что не знает, что добавить. Самайра изгибает бровь. – Здорово!

– Я слышала о проблеме вашего друга, – говорит Самайра, у нее приятный низкий голос. – Повреждения памяти при скрещенных заклятьях – это частое явление, одна из самых распространенных причин. Обычно воспоминания возвращаются полностью в течение нескольких дней, но были случаи, когда человек не мог вспомнить свое прошлое даже спустя годы. Каждый случай индивидуален, это зависит от самих заклинаний, которые скрестились, и от магического потенциала, и даже от намерения нападавших.

– Ясно. – Гарри глядит на бумажки. Похоже, Гермиона здорово поработала. Здесь описаны разные случаи, похожие на случай Малфоя, и указано, кого и как лечили.

– Я бы начала с зелья Mentus Sum, – продолжает Самайра, и Гермиона достает высокий запечатанный флакон. – Нужно принимать три капли на язык перед сном. Если через пару дней эффекта не будет, можно будет провести ритуал возвращения утерянного, а потом обратиться к маггловским техникам, например, к гипнозу.

– Самайра использует маггловские техники в своей работе, что давно пора делать и остальным колдомедикам, – заявляет Гермиона этим своим возмущенным тоном. – Чертовы снобы скорее позволят больному умереть, чем дадут пенициллин или что-нибудь в том же духе.

– Магглы далеко продвинулись в медицине, – спокойно подтверждает Самайра, ее лицо непроницаемо, и они с Гермионой смешная парочка. – Но в вопросах нарушения памяти никто не может действовать наверняка.

– Ладно, тогда я… просто дам ему это зелье, и посмотрим, что будет, – бормочет Гарри, глядя на флакон. – Спасибо, – обращается он к Гермионе и Самайре. Даже если его голос звучит не слишком радостно, он впечатлен их стараниями.

– Самайра также практикуется в легилименции, – добавляет Гермиона, покосившись на подругу.

– Я пока не достигла особых высот, только учусь, – прямо говорит та, – но я бы хотела попробовать применить ее к вашему другу. Это часто может помочь вытащить воспоминания на поверхность.

Они обе смотрят на Гарри так, словно ждут разрешения. Каким-то образом он отвечает за Малфоя, и это… неправильно.

– Спросите у него, – пожимает Гарри плечами. На месте Малфоя он бы никого не пустил в свою голову. Но может, это из-за печального опыта. Снейп был не слишком ласков, когда врывался в его воспоминания. А Волдеморт и вовсе пытался поджарить ему мозги.

Они возвращаются к дивану. В телевизоре все еще стреляют, и Гарри мимолетно удивляется, почему Малфой не переключил канал – а потом видит, что за все это время Драко не шевельнулся, застыв в той же позе, в какой был, когда Гермиона вручила ему ребенка. Роза ползает по нему, хватаясь за все подряд – в ее маленьких потных кулачках побывало ухо Малфоя, его волосы, а теперь она стискивает его футболку, пытаясь вскарабкаться на плечо. Драко смешно растопырил руки, чтобы поймать ее в случае чего, и его глаза кажутся просто огромными.

Гермиона не может сдержать смешка, и Гарри тоже прыскает в кулак.

– Что? – защищается Малфой, шевеля одними губами. – Мы просто играем.

– Знаешь, это всего лишь ребенок, а не бомба с часовым механизмом, – говорит Гермиона. Драко хмуро косится на нее.

– Я не слишком хорош в этом. Я не знаю, как обращаться с детьми.

– Ну, похоже ты ей понравился. – В голосе Гермионы слышны мягкие нотки, и она выглядит довольной. Щеки Малфоя розовеют. Потом Роза хватает его за нос изо всех сил, и Гарри спешит на помощь. Он подхватывает малышку на руки, немного красуясь – он сам лишь недавно научился правильно ее держать, и все благодаря терпению Гермионы. Роза устраивается поудобнее, тут же начав покрывать слюнями его плечо.

– Мистер Малфой, меня зовут Самайра Шира, – выходит вперед подруга Гермионы. – Я занимаюсь повреждениями памяти и хотела бы заглянуть в ваш разум с помощью легилименции. Чтобы подобрать лучшее лечение. – Коротко и по существу. Малфой, еще не оправившийся от шока с ребенком, снова каменеет. Он смотрит на Гарри, затем на Гермиону и наконец возвращается взглядом к Самайре.

– Ладно, – бормочет он. – Если это необходимо. – Его лицо бледнее обычного.

– Эй, ты не обязан, – тихо говорит Гарри, наклонившись к нему. Драко встречает его взгляд. Он решительно сжимает губы.

– Ерунда. Это ведь не больно. – Голос звучит неуверенно, но Самайра торопливо обещает:

– Вы не почувствуете ничего неприятного.

Пока они готовятся – Драко садится поудобнее в окружении подушек, Самайра снимает свое пальто, под которым такое же черное и строгое платье – Гарри и Гермиона отходят в кухонную зону, чтобы не мешать. Гарри все еще покачивает малышку, пока Гермиона ставит чайник.

– Если ты будешь так таращиться, это ее отвлечет, – замечает Гермиона, достав разномастные чашки. У Гарри их только три, так что четвертую она трансфигурирует из тарелки. – Она не причинит ему вреда, не бойся.

– Я не боюсь. – Гарри зарывается носом в мягкие волосы Розы. Их пока еще немного, но они уже очевидно рыжие. И пахнут чем-то сладким. – Спасибо, что так стараешься. Ты мой герой.

– Просто хороший друг, – отвечает Гермиона из холодильника. – Поверить не могу, что у тебя нет сливок.

– Мы с Драко любим чай и кофе без сливок.

– Точно, ну, я всегда в меньшинстве. Самайра, кстати, не ест мясо и рыбу. Она вегетарианка.

Это звучит, как еще одно достижение, так что Гарри неуверенно кивает.

– Отлично.

– Но она готовит потрясающий кофе со специями. Не кофе, а произведение искусства. – Чайник уже почти закипел, и Гермиона глядит на Гарри. Он хмурится, начиная догадываться.

– Постой. Ты и Самайра… ты что, крутишь роман за спиной у Рона?!

– Гарри Поттер, ты непрошибаемый придурок. Считаешь, я бы стала встречаться с кем-то на стороне и брать на свидания ребенка?..

– Нет, но… почему ты без конца говоришь о ней? Ох... – Гарри хочет хлопнуть себя по лбу, но Роза это делает за него. – Я ведь просил, чтобы ты перестала сводничать.

– Почему? – Гермиона наполняет заварочник горячей водой. – Не похоже, чтобы ты сам справлялся.

– Я справляюсь, – цедит Гарри. – И потом… Самайра?

– А что не так?

– Она же просто Снейп в юбке.

– Только на первый взгляд, и куда симпатичней, – улыбается Гермиона. – И даже если так, разве ты против?

– О чем это ты?

– Да брось, Гарри, ты был помешан на нем в школе. Думаешь, я не помню?

– Я думал, он хочет меня убить! И Дамблдора! И он убил Дамблдора в итоге, ты разве не помнишь?

– Да, и потом ты полгода таскался к министру, чтобы его наградили Орденом Мерлина посмертно, – отвечает Гермиона, и Гарри несколько секунд только открывает и закрывает рот. Роза засовывает ему в рот свой кулачок. Он в чем-то липком. Ощущения не из приятных. – Ладно, я… – Гарри вручает ребенка Гермионе, и как только его руки оказываются свободны, запускает одну в волосы. – Я просто был благодарен ему, ясно? А он любил мою маму.

– Да, и поэтому не стоит зацикливаться на нем. Есть много других прекрасных людей на свете.

– И вообще, если бы я что-то испытывал к Снейпу… теоретически! Это бы значило, что я… что мне стоит привести парня, а не девушку, – осторожно добавляет Гарри. Гермиона пожимает плечами, расставляя чашки на подносе (его тоже пришлось трансфигурировать; хорошо, что хоть один из них получил достаточно высокий балл за трансфигурацию и может это делать одной рукой, другой покачивая ребенка).

– Гендер – это такая условность, – говорит Гермиона. – Я знаю, ты любил Джинни, и тебе нравилась Чоу. Но и в Диггори ты был влюблен. Думаю, ты в первую очередь обращаешь внимание на личность, а не на гениталии.

Гарри переваривает то, что сказала Гермиона, а также тот факт, что они обсуждают гениталии у него на кухне. Он рожден и воспитан в Британии. Здесь не говорят о гениталиях, вовсе предпочитают делать вид, что их не существует.

В конце концов, ему хватает сил закончить эту беседу:

– Не знаю, откуда ты все это берешь… но иногда я думаю, тебе известно про мою личную жизнь больше, чем мне самому.

– Так и есть, ведь ты не видишь дальше своего носа. – Гермиона оставляет за собой последнее слово.

Драко, забившийся в дальний угол дивана, выглядит изнуренным,. На его лице ни кровинки, а грудь часто вздымается, будто он только что с кем-то дрался. Самайра по-прежнему невозмутима, только пот на лбу выступил. Гарри помнит, что его первые опыты в леггилименции сильно изматывали. Самайра с благодарностью забирает чашку с подноса. Драко глядит в пустоту, и Гарри приходится дважды его окликнуть, прежде чем тот приходит в себя.

– Что-нибудь удалось увидеть? – спрашивает Гермиона, сев рядом с подругой. Самайра бросает на Драко короткий взгляд, спрашивая разрешения, и тем сразу зарабатывает десяток-другой очков.

– Только шкаф. Думаю, моих умений пока не хватает, да и мистер Малфой не мог сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном. Сплошное мелькание, ну и этот шкаф. Думаю, это какая-то метафора.

Гарри и Гермиона переглядываются, прежде чем ответить:

– Да, похоже на то.

– Точно метафора.

Они пьют чай в неловком молчании, только Роза чувствует себя непринужденно, карабкаясь по их коленям. Она тянется к Драко, улыбаясь ему во все лицо, и Драко, похоже, потрясен этим. Возможно, Розе просто нравятся его блестящие светлые волосы. Возможно, она просто считает его очаровательным. Гарри не уверен.

– Что меня ждет, когда она начнет ходить, – жалуется Гермиона с улыбкой, но непохоже, что ее так уж пугает эта мысль.

– Что нас всех ждет, когда она начнет читать, – добавляет Гарри и щекочет малышку так, что та заливается пронзительным смехом.

Перед уходом Самайра оставляет Гарри визитку.

– Пожалуйста, напишите, какой эффект даст зелье, это важно для моего исследования, – говорит она, и Гарри кивает. – И если не сработает, можем назначить встречу для проведения ритуала.

– Она хочет провести ритуал с тобой, Гарри, – дразнит Малфой, когда дверь за гостями закрывается. Гарри рад, что тот пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы подтрунивать над ним. Но с удовольствием бы обсудил любую другую тему.

– Вообще-то, она хочет провести ритуал с тобой, – отвечает он. – И кстати, чем ты зачаровал Розу? Может, школьные слухи – правда, и в тебе течет кровь вейл?

– Нет, это мое природное очарование, – возражает Драко, его глаза сверкают, и Гарри вдруг чувствует себя неловко.

Он прячет визитку в старую вазу на подоконнике.

Тем же вечером они стоят перед зеркалом, чистят зубы. Оба – лохматые, в смешных спальных футболках. Гарри глядит на их отражение, и понимает, что буквально испортил Малфоя. Тот больше не выглядит, как прилизанный мальчик с картинки, из журнала «Топ-100 злодейских чистокровных аристократов» . У него паста на подбородке.

Когда Малфой придет в себя, он просто убьет его.

– Почему у тебя нет детей? – прерывает его мысли Драко.

– Что? – Вопрос застает Гарри врасплох.

– Ты хорошо справлялся с ребенком Гермионы. Думаю, ты ладишь с детьми. Почему не завел своих?

– Ну, я еще молод. – Гарри опускает глаза. Все его вечно спрашивают. Он может оправдываться своей молодостью еще лет пять, а потом волосы начнут седеть на висках.

– Разве у тебя не было невесты? Мне кажется, я припоминаю что-то такое.

– Разве ты не должен чистить зубы? По-моему, твой рот занят не тем, – отвечает Гарри коротко и уходит из ванной.

***

– Ты просто помешан на квиддиче, – говорит Драко неодобрительно, стягивая с левой руки перчатку. Гарри пожимает плечами.

– На самом деле – больше нет. Ты бы видел меня на старших курсах.

– Я и видел, – странным тоном произносит Драко, занятый своей метлой. Он полирует ее так уверенно, словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Его узкая кисть покраснела на холоде, мятая тряпица, пропитанная полиролем, скользит по древку – вверх и вниз, ускоряясь. Гарри с трудом отводит глаза.

– Да, точно. В общем, тогда я читал только книги, связанные с квиддичем. И всякие старинные фолианты про крестражи, но это не в счет.

– Крестражи? – поднимает брови Драко, но Гарри качает головой.

– Это скучно. А насчет квиддича – ты и сам любил летать. Ты был ловцом в своей команде. Как и я.

– Спорим, я все время тебя побеждал? – поддевает его Драко с улыбкой, и Гарри смеется.

– Как бы ни так. Ты всегда играл нечестно, и все равно приходил вторым.

– Ага, в твоих мечтах, Поттер, – тянет Драко насмешливо и осекается. Гарри глядит на него, стоя с метлой под мышкой, на пустом осеннем стадионе. – Не знаю, почему я так сказал, – бормочет Малфой, отводя глаза, и Гарри подхватывает сундук.

– Наверное, твоя память понемногу возвращается.

Малфой не отвечает, глаза скрыты под отросшей челкой. Это все равно что дружить с умирающим человеком, думает Гарри. Когда Малфой полностью станет прежним, не останется ничего, что могло бы их связывать.

Но этого пока не случилось. Так что Гарри садится на корточки перед сундуком, лукаво поднимает глаза.

– Готов?

У Малфоя щеки и уши красные от холода, но выглядит он решительно.

– Да я родился готовым.

Щелкает замок, Гарри открывает сундук, и снитч вылетает пулей. Секунда – и он теряется в прозрачном морозном воздухе. Гарри требуется секунда, чтобы вскочить на метлу. Драко летит прямо за ним, упав на хвост, как в худших матчах.

Они летают до темноты, ловя и снова отпуская снитч. Драко по-прежнему движется на метле хуже, может, потому что у него осталось чувство самосохранения, и он не пытается всякий раз разбиться о землю в погоне за победой – по крайней мере, так он оправдывается, когда Гарри в очередной раз выходит из финта Вронского со снитчем, зажатым в кулаке. Маленькие крылья дергаются и царапают пальцы, словно Гарри держит крошечную злую птичку.

Когда уже слишком темно, и они промахиваются снова и снова, Гарри шепчет заклинание и снитч замирает в руке, крылья безжизненно сворачиваются. Он прячет мячик в карман. Малфой все еще в воздухе, завис высоко над деревьями, напряженно глядя куда-то. Гарри поднимается к нему. Ветер на такой высоте треплет волосы, задувает в лицо так, что перехватывает дыхание.

– В чем дело? – спрашивает Гарри, и Драко указывает куда-то за верхушки деревьев.

– Красиво, – говорит он, и Гарри смотрит туда же. Солнце еще не полностью ушло за горизонт, и в озере неподалеку разливается красный свет. Закатные лучи отражаются в очках Гарри, здесь, наверху, так тихо.

– Ага, – говорит он, и некоторое время они просто молча смотрят, прежде, чем спуститься вниз.

***

Кто-то ссорится прямо под их окнами. Гарри слышит голоса, мужской и женский. Они и не собираются прекращать, явно получают удовольствие. Он вздыхает и поворачивается на другой бок.

Теперь он смотрит на Драко. Драко спит на спине, замотавшись в одеяло. Рот приоткрыт, и Гарри слышит сопение. Хотел бы он знать на первом курсе, что Малфой посапывает во сне. Возможно, тогда он бы не злился на него так сильно.

Мафой выпил зелье перед сном, сообщив: «Надеюсь, это поможет». Гарри оставалось только промычать что-то утвердительное. Он понимает, что рано или поздно Малфою придется вернуться к своей прежней жизни, и к своей прежней противной личности. Он просто… начал привыкать. К тому, что рядом все время кто-то есть, и что они готовят вместе ужин или покупают всякую дрянь в супермаркете, ссорятся и смеются, жалуются на работу, ложатся рядом. Возможно, Гермиона права, и ему стоит найти себе кого-нибудь. Он не может рассчитывать, что Малфой вечно будет здесь, чтобы спасти его от кошмаров.

Он просто жалок.

***

– Наверняка я дружил с тобой только из жалости, – заявляет Малфой, когда они таращатся на табличку «лифт не работает». Пакеты из супермаркета оттягивают руки, и проще всего их уменьшить, но тогда и молоко, и сок могут испортиться. А Гарри с трудом одержал победу, убедив Драко взять сок в пластиковой бутылке, потому что он дешевле. Малфой назвал это «варварством».

– Что? С чего это?

– Ну, мы ведь учились на разных факультетах. – Они начинают подъем. – Наверняка у меня были толпы друзей, а тебя взял в нагрузку.

– Да? И где же сейчас все твои друзья? – Они идут мимо стены, усеянной надписями. Малфой шагает через ступеньку.

– Наверное, слишком успешные, чтобы жить в Британии. Развлекаются где-нибудь на Майорке или растят виноград на юге Франции, мне почем знать? Ты их всех от меня скрываешь.

– Точно, – ворчит Гарри, переводя дыхание. Он глядит на спину Малфоя, обтянутую шерстяной зимней мантией.

– Или может, они все умерли, – легкомысленно добавляет Драко.

– Ты только что взял и в одну секунду убил всех своих воображаемых друзей. – Гарри качает головой. – Что ты за монстр такой. Мне следует быть осторожней.

Драко оборачивается через плечо, остановившись на лестничной площадке.

– Да, тебе стоит, – говорит он без улыбки. Гарри встречает его взгляд.

– Ты был очень популярен, Драко, но не так, как я, – после напряженной паузы подает голос Гарри. – Я был секс-символом Гриффиндора, а ты – просто чокнутым странным мальчишкой, который слышал голоса.

– Я все еще слышу один противный голос, – отвечает Драко, выставив вперед подбородок. Его глаза смеются, и он явно нарывается, а Гарри вдруг хочется схватить его лицо и поцеловать. Он вцепляется в свой шарф, чтобы не распускать руки, и шагает дальше. Спустя секунду Малфой следует за ним, их шаги эхом разносятся по бесконечной лестнице.

***

Рон наклоняется к Гарри, перегнувшись через сидящую рядом Гермиону, и кричит ему в лицо:

– ЛАДНО, ЧТО БЫ ТЫ С НИМ НЕ СДЕЛАЛ, Я ОДОБРЯЮ!

Рев с трибун заглушает окончание его фразы, и Рон тут же отворачивается от Гарри, пытаясь разглядеть, забил ли охотник квоффл или это был ложный выпад.

По правде говоря, Гарри ничего не делал, он даже пытался отговорить Драко от покупки билетов. Это стоило слишком дорого, чтобы он или Рон могли себе позволить нечто подобное. Но Драко, кажется, заразился гриффиндорским упрямством.

«Я ведь баснословно богат, – заявил он, как всегда, безбожно преувеличивая. – Пусть это будет моим дружеским подарком к Сочельнику».

И теперь они сидят вместе на стадионе, на хороших местах, откуда можно в деталях разглядеть, как громят «Пушек Педдл». На Роне огромная красно-рыжая шляпа с символикой «Пушек», а также шарф, свисток, значок и огромные надувные перчатки, которые пульсируют каждый раз, когда ворота «Пушек» в опасности. Гермиона изображает ликующие вопли, но тайком читает книгу, положив ее на колени, а Драко, в своей модной желтой мантии и зимней накидке, рассеянно следит за игрой.

В воздухе пахнет снегом, и между вторым и третьим таймом Драко придвигается ближе.

– Замерз? – спрашивает Гарри и накидывает на него свой шарф. У Драко делается сложное лицо. – Что? У меня теплый свитер от Молли, мне ничего не страшно, – оправдывается Гарри. Малфой ничего не говорит, только утыкается носом в красно-желтый гриффиндорский шарф. Когда «Пушки» забивают, он слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы вскочить и завопить вместе с остальными болельщиками.

После игры они направляются в «Золотой тетерев», чтобы выпить по пинте пива и обсудить новости. Это место им показал Невилл, и Гарри рад сменить иногда обстановку, ведь напиваться в «Трех метлах» или «Кабаньей голове» – все равно что на кухне у Молли. Розмерта знает его с младенчества.

В баре тепло и полно народу, но им удается найти столик в углу. Гермиона уходит к стойке, чтобы сделать заказ, а Рон возбужденно пересказывает Гарри все детали игры, так что приходится напомнить:

– Рон, дружище, я ведь был ТАМ. Буквально сидел рядом с тобой.

Драко кажется притихшим, возможно, из-за толпы, или шума, или чего-то еще. Гарри замечает это, но ничего не говорит. Он не хочет выглядеть глупо, так, словно постоянно печется о Драко. Он не чокнутая наседка.

– Принести тебе выпить? – говорит он, наклонившись к его уху. – Или хочешь домой?

Драко вымучивает улыбку.

– Да, я бы выпил чего-нибудь горячего. Чай или…

– Грог! Здесь отличный грог, – говорит Рон громко. – Они кладут маленькие взрывающиеся апельсины на дно.

– Что-то безалкогольное, – просит Малфой, поймав взгляд Гарри. – Не хочу напиваться.

– Да ладно, приятель. Мы ведь всегда заказываем тут выпить, ну, на наших посиделках. – Рон обращается к Малфою, но подмигивает Гарри. Малфой упрямо наклоняет голову. Прежде чем спор успевает разгореться, возвращается Гермиона. И ничего удивительного, что за ней идет Невилл.

Видно, Гермиона предупредила его, так что он не задает Малфою глупых вопросов и вообще ведет себя так, словно встретил нового человека. Они приносят пива на всех, и Малфой цедит из своего стакана так, словно ему предложили отраву. Гарри бы сходил ему за чаем, но это будет выглядеть странно, а Гермиона и без того многозначительно смотрит. Гарри понимает, почему: Драко все еще держит на коленях гриффиндорский шарф, поглаживая его, как кошку.

Гарри рад видеть Невилла. Потому, что они всегда хорошо ладили, и еще потому, что это разбавляет болтовню о позорном проигрыше «Пушек Педдл». Невилл рассказывает про свою работу, про малышей, которые каждый день его чем-то удивляют. Потом сконфуженно добавляет, что встречается кое-с-кем, и весной будет свадьба.

– Правда? Это же отлично! – громко восклицает Гермиона, так, что за соседними столиками люди оглядываются. Она начинает расспрашивать Невилла о деталях, а Рон легко пинает Гарри под столом. «Ты в порядке?» – шепчет он через стол, и Гарри кивает.

Когда он разорвал помолвку с Джинни, он думал, что потеряет и Рона. Уже вовсю шла подготовка к свадьбе, и Гарри не должен был столько тянуть, он знал, что сделает все только хуже. Но когда он набрался смелости и сказал Джинни, что не хочет быть с ней до конца дней, все прошло именно так ужасно, как он и представлял. Расставание было тяжелым, и Гарри до сих пор не рискует показываться ей на глаза. Но несмотря ни на что – Рон умудрился сохранить полный нейтралитет между Джинни и Гарри, не выбирая ничью сторону и не осуждая.

«Ты не единственный, кто меня недооценивает, – заявил Рон. – Люди вечно считают меня тупицей или раздолбаем. Это все из-за веснушек».

Очнувшись от мыслей, Гарри понимает, что Рон и Гермиона флиртуют друг с другом, а Невилл завел беседу с Драко.

– Это было на первом курсе или на втором… не помню, – говорит Невилл расслабленно, опираясь на стол. – Ты забрал мою напоминалку, и Гарри пришлось отобрать ее. Забавно, что именно так он стал ловцом.

– Я не помню этого, – вяло отвечает Драко, комкая салфетку.

– Да, знаю. Это тоже слегка иронично. Может, тебе стоит завести свою напоминалку… хотя мне она не слишком помогла, – улыбается Невилл. Он не хочет причинить вреда, но Гарри кладет руку на спинку стула Драко и вмешивается в разговор, задав Невиллу вопрос о его новых растениях – это всегда его отвлечет. Невилл и правда начинает рассказывать про тропическую лилию, которую привез ему друг на прошлой неделе, а Малфой незаметно соскальзывает со стула и исчезает в толпе.

Спустя какое-то время Гарри не находит его у бара, в туалете или на втором этаже. Он выходит на улицу, и ночной морозный воздух обжигает ему лицо. Снег пошел сильнее, на тротуаре уже лежит тонкий слой, иссеченный дорожками следов.

Малфой стоит неподалеку у входа, с сигаретой в пальцах.

– Ого, я не знал, что ты куришь. – Гарри прячет руки в карманах. – Слишком много общения на сегодня? – Он подходит ближе. Малфой выпускает порцию дыма, едва приоткрыв губы. Очень драматично. Ну конечно, он курит.

– Почему ты так ведешь себя? – спрашивает Драко, мрачно глядя на другую сторону улицы.

– Как я веду себя? – спрашивает Гарри, внутри у него все сжимается от ужаса.

– Так… мило, – выплевывает Драко. – Будто тебе не плевать.

– Ну, потому что мне не плевать. – Гарри пожимает плечами. – Потому что мы с тобой дружим, помнишь?

Малфой пристально глядит на него. Выражение его лица – холодное, замкнутое – так напоминает их шестой курс.

– Да, но в самом начале… почему ты решил дружить со мной?

– Я не знаю. Просто так вышло. Друзей не выбирают…

– Еще как выбирают!

– ...они просто появляются.

– В твоем идеальном мире, Поттер!

– Ну, значит, теперь и в твоем, – просто говорит Гарри. Малфой открывает рот, но не находится с ответом. Гарри забирает из его пальцев дотлевающий окурок. – Пойдем домой?

– Я не смогу аппарировать, я выпил, – мрачно сообщает Драко. Гарри молча обнимает его за талию, поднимая палочку.

Когда они поднимаются в квартиру, Гарри уже совсем трезвый, а Малфоя, кажется, развезло сильнее.

– Сколько же ты выпил? – пыхтит Гарри, поддерживая Драко, пока тот пытается стянуть ботинок.

– Мне хватает малого, – невнятно отвечает Драко, дергая шнурок на втором ботинке. Волосы свесились ему на лицо. – Поэтому я обычно не пью. Не люблю терять контроль.

Гарри вспоминает его пустой дом и бутылку с Огденом у камина. Страшно представить, насколько мрачным становится Малфой, когда он действительно выпьет чего-то крепкого.

В конце концов Гарри помогает ему раздеться. Как хороший друг, он стягивает с него брюки, слишком узкие, чтобы это было удобным. Расстегивает рубашку. Драко пытается помогать ему, но больше мешает, неуклюже цепляясь за все пальцами. Когда Гарри разводит полы рубашки в стороны, он видит бледную узкую грудь Малфоя. Два старых шрама тянутся от грудины до пупка, и Гарри не может сдержать вздоха.

– Мне так жаль, – бормочет он, но Малфой уже спит, откинувшись на его подушку.

– Мне так жаль, – повторяет он в темноте, опускаясь рядом.

***

Гарри спускается к Драко в подземелья, легко находит нужный чулан.

– Долго ты еще? – спрашивает, ошиваясь в дверях, потому что все свободное место в чулане занимают стопки формуляров. Целых три прытко пишущих пера летают от одного пергамента к другому, пока Драко сосредоточенно листает каталог. На нижней губе у него чернильное пятнышко.

– Еще минуту, – говорит он, не отрываясь от работы.

– Тебе не стоит читать в потемках, – замечает Гарри, зажигая факел на стене. – Испортишь зрение, придется носить очки.

– Ничего не имею против. По-моему, очки – это привлекательно, – говорит Драко, и Гарри хватает чернильницу со стола, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Потом он замечает пергамент с печатью Мунго.

– Сова принесла сегодня. Мои результаты, – поясняет Драко. – Они особо не спешили.

Гарри поверить не может, что прошел целый месяц. Ему кажется, тот инцидент над проклятым котлом был целую вечность назад; и в то же время, дни пролетели, как секунды.

Гарри без спроса разворачивает пергамент и пробегает глазами по строчкам. Там сказано, что все анализы в норме и память должна возвращаться каждый день понемногу.

– И как, ты вспомнил что-нибудь? – спрашивает Гарри, присев на край стола. Драко вытаскивает из-под него какую-то важную бумагу и ухмыляется:

– Неа.

***

Каждый день они ходят обедать в разные злачные места маггловского мира, но иногда и выбираются в магические трактиры. Лучшие находки – солено-сливочный пирог в «Золотом тетереве» и креветки тай-пай в грязной лавке возле их квартиры. Драко подсаживается на маггловский кофе «с русалкой», хотя это сложно назвать кофе – столько там сои, сливок, сиропа, кокоса и так далее.

Вечерами они жалуются на работу, смотрят нелепые передачи, в которых людям нужно карабкаться на пальмы, есть несъедобное или выбирать жениха с помощью странных испытаний. Драко становится фанатом «Топ-модели по-американски» и тренируется перед зеркалом «улыбаться глазами», чтобы лучше выходить на колдографиях.

По выходным они летают, иногда к ним присоединяется Рон, и тогда полет заканчивается веселой потасовкой. Гарри вздыхает с облегчением, если в их компании есть кто-то третий. Иногда оставаться наедине с Малфоем неловко, но он не может точно сказать, почему. Он избегает Малфоя и в то же время пытается все время оказаться рядом. Это сложно понять. Гермиона наверняка бы поняла, но Гарри не хочет, чтобы она лезла в это.

Самайра выходит на связь перед Рождеством. Гарри делает над собой усилие и приглашает ее в кафе, он надевает свой лучший свитер, и Драко помогает ему уложить волосы так, чтобы это не казалось катастрофой. Пока Драко распределяет гель по его прядям, пропуская их между пальцев, Гарри не может держать глаза открытыми. Он слышит тихое дыхание Драко, и затем его низкий, довольный голос: «Всегда мечтал сделать это». Из зеркала на Гарри смотрит секс-символ по версии «Ведьмополитена». Драко желает им с Самайрой хорошего вечера, но все это большое недоразумение: похоже, Самайру куда больше интересуют симптомы Драко, чем любимый цвет Гарри, смешные школьные воспоминания или взгляды на детей. Она приносит с собой в кафе блокнот и несколько экспериментальных зелий, о которых подробно и нудно рассказывает.

Когда Гарри возвращается домой, Драко нет – и это так непривычно, что Гарри пугается. Он слоняется из угла в угол, все больше переживая, потому что всякое может случиться. В мире полно придурков, и Драко мог попасть в переделку с магглами, потому что он выглядит как богатенький мальчик, или в переделку с магами, потому что на его руке Метка. Но Драко возвращается поздно вечером, с пакетами, полными покупок.

– Это для Рона, это для Гермионы, – говорит он, вытаскивая коробки, свертки, упаковки. – Это для Розы. – Вещей слишком много, и Гарри не уверен, что Гермионе нужны все эти ежедневники с золотым тиснением, а Рон наденет дизайнерскую рубашку цвета сливы. Роза, конечно, будет рада всем этим навороченным волшебным игрушкам, которые стоят дороже «Молнии». Драко выглядит довольным собой, раскладывая свертки на кухонном столе, и Гарри говорит:

– Ты не должен был столько тратить. Ты не можешь купить дружбу, знаешь?

Улыбка Драко испаряется, и Гарри тут же жалеет о своих словах, но он слишком переживал и слишком устал за этот дурацкий день, и он не желает извиняться. В ту ночь они спят в разных комнатах.

Сосед Гарри начинает уроки музыки, и он, очевидно, купил саксофон, только чтобы доводить их до белого каления. Когда Гарри встречает его на лестничной площадке, дело почти доходит до драки, но Малфой вмешивается и внезапно они все смеются над какой-то шуткой, а потом идут пить чай, и абсолютно все чокнутые старушки в доме обожают Драко по какой-то причине, Гарри это злит и очаровывает одновременно.

Дни сменяют друг друга, наступает время Рождества.


	4. Chapter 4

Чем ближе Рождество, тем ужасней ведет себя Гарри. Возможно, в нем дремлет какой-нибудь злобный древний дух, который остро реагирует на все эти леденцы и бубенцы. Драко любит Рождество. Ему нравится сентиментальность этого праздника, и то, что в Рождество не стыдно быть наивным. Даже магглы начинают верить в чудеса.

Еще ему нравятся праздничные распродажи.

Он покупает для Гарри свитер, красный, с узором из зеленого остролиста. Зеленый подойдет к его глазам, а красный… красный просто хорошо смотрится. Тем более что Гарри обожает красный цвет. Не было ни малейшего шанса, что он попадет на какой-нибудь факультет, кроме Гриффиндора.

Еще Драко купил для Поттера теплые варежки, потому что у него вечно мерзнут руки, и ту книгу, про которую он говорил, и хорошее одеяло в квартиру, сделанное в стиле пэчворк, хоть это и жуткая вульгарность, но Гарри считает их уютными. Он купил изящный футляр для палочки, с мягкими кожаными ремнями, чтобы крепить на руку. Поттер носит свою в кармане, а это настолько глупо и безрассудно для аврора, что может стоить… буквально, жизни.

Еще он купил кое-что для волос, чтобы сделать их более мягкими и послушными, хотя ему нравится воронье гнездо у Гарри на голове. И еще пару мелочей – просто так, потому что увидел их, и захотел подарить.

Он прячет все в мешках под ванной. Не уверен, что стоит дарить все сразу. Гарри, очевидно, нервничает, когда Драко тратит слишком много денег. Но он давно уже не получал такого удовольствия, опустошая свой банковский счет. Честно говоря, вообще никогда раньше не получал такого удовольствия.

По телевизору крутят сплошные рождественские мелодрамы, и Гарри мрачно их переключает. Драко чувствует, что там зарыта какая-то собака, но не знает, как к этому аккуратней подобраться. Поэтому спрашивает однажды вечером:

– Как мы обычно празднуем Рождество?

– Просто сидим перед экраном и пожираем конфеты, пока плохо не станет, – мрачно отвечает Гарри.

– Больше похоже на Хэллоуин. Уверен, мы делаем что-то веселое. Вроде вечеринки, – намекает Драко. Гарри зарывается носом в ворот своей растянутой футболки и становится похожим на сердитого воробья.

– Я не думаю, что кто-нибудь придет на нашу вечеринку.

– С чего бы? Люди нас обожают! – восклицает Драко, и Гарри невольно улыбается. Драко нравится эта его улыбка – когда он пытается сохранить серьезное лицо. Словно он когда-нибудь мог в этом преуспеть. – Уверен, Рон и Гермиона будут рады присоединиться.

– Они всегда празднуют в Норе. Мне там будут не рады.

– Кажется, я видел приглашение на холодильнике, – невинно замечает Драко. Гарри сверкает на него глазами.

– Молли приглашает меня из вежливости.

– Ну, меня-то она даже не упомянула. А я ведь старый друг семьи, верно? – Драко драматически откидывается на спинку дивана, и Гарри смеется, придвигаясь ближе.

– Ничего, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Гарри кладет ему голову на плечо, и это жутко неудобно, но Драко старается не шевелиться до конца фильма.

Чуть позже он поднимает эту тему с Роном Уизли. Гарри с Гермионой соревнуются в дартс в тесном пабе, а Рон как раз принес новую пинту и кофе для Драко. Стоит только завести разговор, как Рон хватает его за руку.

– Приятель, если ты заставишь Гарри прийти в Нору, мама будет счастлива. Ты не представляешь, как она выносит мне мозги каждый год на праздники, как будто этот упертый болван меня послушает. Все будут очень рады видеть его, а Джинни все равно сейчас встречается с этим парнем из «Гарпий». Думаю, Гарри не хватает наших домашних сборищ, пусть они довольно ужасные.

Драко смотрит на крупную веснушчатую кисть, которая лежит прямо поверх его руки, и что-то бормочет. Он точно знает, что сможет уговорить Гарри на что угодно. Ему только не по себе, потому что никто не заикнулся, можно ли Драко будет прийти вместе с Гарри.

Но в конечном счете они отправляются вдвоем. Лицо у Гарри бледно-зеленое, под цвет свитера, и он без конца протирает свои очки. Драко держит под мышкой бутылку вина, обвязанную праздничной лентой. Все подарки уменьшены и аккуратно сложены в карманы, волосы уложены так небрежно, что это заняло около часа в ванной, и на нем красно-желтый свитер с огромным львом. Это должно сработать.

Как только им открывают дверь, начинается хаос, и быстрое течение затягивает Драко. Он никогда прежде не бывал в подобных домах и не общался с такими людьми, и он абсолютно не подготовлен к тому, что происходит дальше. Сначала все шумно обнимаются, кричат и плачут, и Гарри скрывается с головой в море рыжеволосых людей: все в одинаковых свитерах, так что у Драко рябит в глазах. Потом их волокут из комнаты в комнату, где странные украшения навешаны в таком изобилии, что у Драко вот-вот начнет из глаз течь рождественский дух (он может поклясться, что видел, как садового гнома тошнит мишурой на заднем дворе). Громко играет музыка – праздничный альбом Селестины Уорбек. Драко пихают в руки большую кружку с глинтвейном, потом пирог – в качестве разогрева, никак не основного блюда – потом снова глинтвейн, и все это время он обнимается со своей бутылкой, которую никто не забрал. Кто-то играет на расстроенном пианино (ужасно), и они поют рождественские гимны (убейте его, пожалуйста), и он отчего-то стоит в первом ряду, распевая громче всех. Летающая омела повсюду, и от нее приходится буквально убегать. Его хлопают по плечу, рассказывают какие-то анекдоты, сажают в кресло, на котором уже спит кошка, так что его брюки оказываются порваны. Его отправляют переодеться в спальню с пугающим количеством постеров «Пушек Педдл», так что он без ошибки определяет хозяина и спускается вниз уже в широких пижамных штанах, похожих на восточные шаровары. На штанах маленькие драконы гоняются друг за другом на велосипедах. Его перехватывает какая-то девица, и вот он уже качает незнакомого ребенка, потом ему подбрасывают еще двоих – прежде, чем он открыл бы частный детский сад, приходит Гермиона и освобождает его, но теперь он уже на кухне, что-то режет под строгие команды миссис Уизли, и вокруг летает слишком много ножей, вилок и поварешек. Потом он снова пьет, тайком, в чулане с крупами, вместе с одним из старших братцев – Уилл или Чарли, он их путает – и идет в ванную, чтобы немного отдохнуть от шума, и находит там еще одного карапуза, который, видимо, заблудился. Он тратит некоторое время, чтобы вернуть карапуза родителям, которые явно не переживают ни о чем, а люди продолжают все прибывать через камин, и тише не становится.

Драко не знает, когда придет время вручать подарки, и когда они сядут за праздничный стол, и будет ли вообще праздничный стол, потому что на кухне готовке нет конца и края, при этом все что-то беспрестанно жуют и прихлебывают из бокалов, и одноухий Уизли обещает грандиозный фейерверк в конце вечера, но полночь уже почти наступила, хотя никто не смотрит на часы.

Драко пытается приткнуться в угол, за вешалкой, и снова наступает на кошку, которая громким воплем привлекает всеобщее внимание, и вот уже Драко посреди гостиной, показывает шараду, потому что все решили сыграть.

И очевидно, ему нужна помощь, но он не может найти глазами Гарри, и может, они не должны были терять друг друга из виду. Так или иначе, он справляется сам, и передает свой ход следующему, и отправляется на поиски Поттера в этом сумасшедшем доме, потому что Гарри тоже, кажется, требуется поддержка.

Но Гарри не так-то просто поймать. То он обнимается с миссис Уизли, которая не перестает вытирать слезы одной рукой и втискивать голову Поттера себе в грудь другой (вмешаться – себе дороже). То он восторженно изучает новые вредилки одноухого Уизли. То облеплен детьми – но куда более ловко от них избавляется; то слушает бесконечную историю отца семейства, сидя с ним в креслах у камина; то какая-то красотка-вейла зажала его в проходе, поймав под омелой, и Гарри слишком смущен, чтобы прерывать эту сцену – куда интересней наблюдать со стороны, а может, сделать пару колдографий.

Но когда Драко в очередной раз бредет по коридору, в надежде найти Гарри и переброситься с ним хоть парой слов, он слышит его голос – и в приоткрытую дверь видит его самого, сидящего на большой розовой кровати, рядом со своей бывшей подружкой. Они негромко обсуждают что-то, оба – красные как раки, и неловко смеются. Их плечи почти соприкасаются. Бывшая подружка накрасила губы, ее рыжие волосы, похожие обычно на паклю, стянуты в хвост, и пара прядей выбилась у лица – девушки нынче считают это соблазнительным, Драко знает, потому что раз или два от скуки листал на работе Ведьмополитен.

Он пятится назад, заходит в первую попавшуюся спальню и ложится на кровать. Он бы закурил, если бы не боялся, что его проклянут или вроде того. Когда дверь скрипит, он поспешно садится, делая вид, что забрел сюда случайно, но это всего лишь Гермиона. Она улыбается, присев рядом.

– Спасибо. Правда, Драко, мы тебе очень благодарны, – говорит она, и Драко дергает плечом.

– Да, не вопрос, вам явно не хватало еще пары гостей в этом доме.

– Не только за сегодня. Вообще за все, что ты делаешь для Гарри.

Что? Здесь точно какой-то подвох, но Драко не может представить, куда вырулит этот разговор. Он слышит несказанное «но».

– Думаю, ему было очень одиноко, пока ты… пока вы не решили съехаться. Я только хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен с его чувствами.

А, так вот оно что, думает Драко. Это «обидишь-его-и-я-вырву-твое-сердце»-разговор.

– Не переживай о нем, не думай, что он в опасности, – фыркает Драко. Возможно, этим вечером Поттер вернет свою бывшую, и они купят себе очередную нору, гнездо или берлогу, заведут гиппогрифа, а потом и маленьких рыжих детишек, столько, чтобы набрать целую квиддичную команду. – Он просто помогает мне, потому что я потерял память, а он привык поступать правильно.

– Ты тоже можешь привыкнуть, – говорит Гермиона. Драко не может оторвать глаз от гигантской блестящей броши из фольги, что нацеплена на ее платье. Похоже на поделку шестилетки, но Роза еще слишком мала для такого кошмара. Есть страшное подозрение, что это подарок Рона. – Драко, ты изменился, ты стал лучшей версией себя. И тебе не обязательно возвращаться к старым привычкам.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – бормочет Драко, и Гермиона смотрит на него с жалостью.

– Гарри знает, что ты все вспомнил. Он сказал мне об этом неделю назад. Он сказал, ты все вспомнил еще на второй день после случившегося. Когда вы были у мадам Малкин.

– Он… что?

– Он продолжал притворяться вместе с тобой, потому что, по какой-то причине, ему это нужно не меньше, чем тебе.

Драко глядит на Гермиону во все глаза. Ему точно нужно выпить.

– Ты говоришь, что Гарри Поттер добровольно выбрал мое общество?

– Не только Гарри Поттер, – улыбается Гермиона, и ладно, Драко хочется дать ей пощечину, а потом и себе, а потом с криком выбежать прочь, но он взрослый мужчина и давно уже так не делает. Он продолжает сидеть рядом с ней, прямой как жердь, и шестеренки в его голове вертятся очень быстро.

– И твоя версия… заключается в том, что Поттер ко мне что-то чувствует?

– Попробуй спросить его и узнаешь, – лукаво говорит Гермиона, поднимаясь с кровати. – Меня зовут. – И верно, снизу слышны голоса, должно быть, уже накрыли на стол. Никто не зовет Драко. Возможно, они забыли, что он пришел. Это ничего; это лучше, чем напиваться в пустом мэноре, где даже елка выглядит зловеще.

Драко спускается, и Гарри все еще ходит где-то – Рон указывает глазами в сторону окна, и Драко видит, что Поттер нарезает круги с девицей Уизли во дворе, протаптывая в снегу дорожки, и о чем можно столько говорить? Ее жених ни капли не беспокоится, словно ему вообще наплевать (чертов идиот), и почему тогда Драко должен переживать? В конце концов, у него с Грейнджер есть рабочая теория. Он выпивает немного эгг-нога, а потом приходит очередь глинтвейна, и вот уже рождественское настроение бурлит в нем, он много болтает, и вроде даже что-то смешное, потому что все смеются, но может, они просто смеются над ним, и какая разница. Он раздает подарки, кругом охи и ахи, от камина веет жаром, и Драко расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, но кто-то его останавливает. Мамаша Уизли вручает ему бесформенный сверток, и Драко думает, это какая-то ошибка, но на свитере его имя. Кто-то накидывает ему шарф на плечи, кто-то подливает в стакан, кто-то хлопает по плечу, шепнув на ухо: «Ладно, ты не так ужасен, как я помнил», и этого достаточно, чтобы Драко улыбался во весь рот.

Когда приходит время запускать фейерверки, все выходят в сад. Артур и Молли обнимают друг друга, стоя на крыльце, и к ним жмутся младшие внуки, которые боятся грохота, а грохот точно будет оглушительным, как и все в этой семейке. Драко смотрит на мистера и миссис Уизли, смотрит, как они обнимают своих детей, бормоча слова поздравления, и ему становится грустно лишь на секунду – и он находит глазами Поттера, и видит, что ему грустно тоже, что он тоже завидует. Но Гарри всегда завидует по-доброму, как все хорошие парни. Он пробирается сквозь толпу к Драко, впервые за вечер взглянув на него.

– Веселишься? – кричит Драко, пошатываясь, пока одноухий Уизли устанавливает в снегу ракеты. – Мне подарили свитер.

– Я вижу, – бормочет Гарри, окинув его взглядом с ног до головы. – Что это на тебе? Это шляпа со львом?

– Он рычит, если ткнуть палочкой, – радостно сообщает Драко. На нем также гриффиндорский шарф, красные перчатки, огромный флаг, накинутый на плечи, и кто-то нарисовал на лице у него усы, как у льва, и это просто забавно, но Гарри все еще хмурится. Его густые, черные брови похожи на двух сердитых гусениц. Драко внезапно хочется потрогать их пальцем, но Гарри отшатывается.

– Эй… Драко, это уже перебор. Тебе не нужно было надевать все это.

– Почему? Я что, недостоин твоего красно-золотого шарфа?

– Ты не должен изображать гриффиндорца ради них… или ради меня, – говорит Гарри твердо, и Драко тычет палочкой в шапку, чтобы лев нарычал на него. – Серьезно, Драко, это глупо. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был собой.

– Ну, а может, я не хочу быть собой, – кричит на него Драко, воинственно взмахнув палочкой. – Может, я хочу быть гриффиндорцем!

– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть слизеринцем.

– Да что ты об этом знаешь?! Быть слизеринцем – отстой, – заявляет Драко сердито. – Быть Пожирателем – отстой. Быть мной – отстой. И моя жизнь…

– Отстой? – предполагает Гарри с улыбкой. В небе взрываются фейерверки, освещая их лица желтым, красным и голубым. Драко делает один шаг, спотыкаясь в снегу, и вот они уже целуются.

Его жизнь отстой, по большему счету, но не в этот конкретный момент.

***

На следующее утро Гарри находит в своем кармане засохшую веточку омелы.

***

Райан О’Бэлли выходит на пенсию, и они с ребятами скидываются на подарок. Это огромные поющие часы, и очень сложно их заткнуть даже под двумя слоями оберточной бумаги, так что, когда О’Бэлли заходит в кабинет, все начинают кашлять, чихать и громко смеяться, как полоумные, чтобы заглушить пение часов в шкафу. Райан считает, что у них эпидемия или вроде того, и это всем на руку.

Торжественное награждение происходит в столовой, и все хлопают, когда старик О’Бэлли говорит о «славных былых деньках», пусть речь и слегка затянута. Всем он нравился, и Гарри тоже. Под длинной бородой он скрывал непристойные галстуки. В последний раз это были русалки с елочными шарами вместо грудей.

Робардс объявляет свободную вакансию в аврорате, и Гарри требуется где-то полчаса, чтобы набраться смелости.

– Я думаю, это должен быть Малфой. Сэр, – говорит он, сидя перед начальником в его кабинете. Робардс не выглядит убежденным. – Я учился с ним в школе и знаю, что он очень хорош в чарах и зельях, а еще состоял в дуэльном клубе, и обычно побеждал. – Нечестными методами, но об этом Гарри умалчивает. – Он может принести пользу аврорату, и даже если он будет заниматься бумажками и отчетами, лучше уж здесь, чем в подвальном чулане.

Робард склоняет голову к плечу. Его усы мигрируют по верхней губе, то к правому, то к левому краю. Гарри старается глядеть ему только в глаза, хоть это и непростое испытание.

Он правда пытается помочь Драко.

– А ты уверен, что Малфой хочет стать аврором? – спрашивает Робардс. Гарри никогда не думал об этом, но ведь любой мальчишка мечтает стать аврором… или нет? В любом случае, что угодно лучше, чем работа в архиве.

– Я спрошу его, сэр, но если позволите… он мог бы пройти собеседование на общих условиях. Я только прошу, чтобы вы рассмотрели его кандидатуру.

Робардс хмурится все сильнее, и его усы тоже выглядят недовольными. Гарри знал, что просто не будет, но надеялся, Робардс хотя бы из чувства справедливости согласится.

– Не уверен, что хочу в своем отделе такого человека, как мистер Малфой, – наконец, говорит начальник. – Да и вы с ним не ладите, насколько я знаю.

– Это в прошлом, – быстро отвечает Гарри. – Мы ладим… отлично. – Он прикусывает нижнюю губу. Старается не краснеть. – Проблем не будет, обещаю.

Робардс тяжело вздыхает. Он достает что-то из ящика в столе.

– Поступим так. Если ты поручишься за него, пусть придет на собеседование. Но сначала подумай хорошенько.

– Да, сэр.

– Почитай это и реши. Верни мне до завтра. – Робардс вручает Гарри стопку бумаг, и тот выходит, прижимая бумажки к животу. Он заглядывает в верхнюю страницу. Это копии заявлений в кадровый отдел аврората.

Копии официальных претензий и жалоб, которые Малфой подал на него.

Их тут десятки.

«Неуравновешенный… агрессивное поведение… проблемы со сном… в детстве был психически неустойчивый… опасен для окружающих». Каждая стычка в коридоре, каждый маленький инцидент в лифте или столовой, где они обменивались колкостями – все это дотошно протоколировалось и превращалось в жалобу. Малфой требовал отстранить Гарри от работы в аврорате или – если повезет – изолировать от общества, заперев где-нибудь в отделении для душевнобольных Мунго.

«Это в прошлом», – думает Гарри, склонившись над бумажками. Ему не стоит все это читать, но остановиться он не может. Откуда Малфой знал о его проблемах со сном? Все было так очевидно? Или подслушивал, вынюхивал, как всегда? Гарри считал, что открыл ему секрет, доверился, но Малфой еще полгода назад заметил и пожаловался. Последний отчет датирован октябрем, незадолго до случая с котлами. Возможно, очередная жалоба на «нападение» стала бы последней каплей. Если бы Малфой ее написал. Но он остановился – новых жалоб нет, и Гарри выдыхает с облегчением.

Он и не понимал, что задержал дыхание.

Другая мысль застает его врасплох: все эти бумажки просто копятся в столе Робардса, не приводя ни к разбирательствам, ни к какой-нибудь беседе. Потому что он Гарри Поттер? Или потому что жалуется – Драко Малфой?

Какой из вариантов бесит его сильнее, Гарри не может решить.

***

Драко улыбается во весь рот, когда Гарри заходит за ним в чулан.

– Как прошел день? – спрашивает он, складывая бумаги в стопку и снимая с вешалки свою зимнюю мантию.

– Ничего, – отвечает Гарри, глядя на стопку писем на краю стола. – Это все из Мунго?

– Хотят, чтобы я пришел на повторное обследование. Из-за проблем с памятью.

– Может, тебе стоит, – говорит Гарри, и Малфой вскидывает на него светлый взгляд.

Они молча идут к лифтам, выходят на улицу, снег покрывает их плечи. Пар вырывается изо рта у Малфоя, пока он болтает о всякой ерунде, возбужденно разглядывая украшенные витрины. Его уши покраснели от холода, а в волосах блестят снежинки. У Гарри очки запотевают, когда они спускаются в лондонскую подземку, и лицо Малфоя превращается в мутное пятно. Когда Гарри протирает свои очки кончиком шарфа, Малфой уже справился с покупкой проезда и выглядит до смешного гордым собой.

Гарри закатывает глаза.

Они едят пиццу, оставшуюся с прошлого ужина, на вкус она как подошва – это говорит Малфой, и Гарри отвечает:

– Так пойди и приготовь что-нибудь повкуснее.

Малфой затыкается, но косится на Гарри весь вечер, пока они глядят один из фильмов. Когда наступает время спать, они переодеваются в пижамы, и Гарри застывает на пороге своей спальни. Малфой уже лежит в его постели, с книжкой в руках, взъерошенный и домашний – словно он всю жизнь здесь был.

– Сегодня я буду спать на диване, – говорит Гарри. Малфой изгибает светлую бровь.

– Что? С чего бы это?

– Проблемы со сном, – резко отвечает Гарри. Злость кипит в нем, и чем сильнее он старается ее подавить, тем ярче она разгорается. – Не могу спать, когда ты дышишь мне в ухо.

– Ну, я могу поквакать, если это тебе поможет, – отвечает Малфой едко, не сводя с Гарри глаз. – И это твоя кровать, так что, если хочешь выгнать меня из своей спальни – просто скажи.

– Просто… я пойду на диван сегодня, вот и все. – Гарри достает из шкафа запасной плед, слишком тонкий для зимы. – Давай не будем спорить, ладно?

– Это ты всегда споришь, – отвечает Малфой ему в спину, потому что последнее слово должно быть за ним.

Поздней ночью Гарри дрожит, свернувшись под пледом, и таращится на яркие полосы света, текущие по стене. За стеной у кого-то орет телевизор, Гарри не может разобрать слов, но подозревает, что это магазин на диване. Он бы хотел сейчас купить что-нибудь ненужное.

Скрип половиц заставляет его зажмурить глаза и притвориться спящим. Малфой подходит к дивану и стоит над ним, как бледный призрак, слишком долго, и Гарри сдается. Он приподнимается на локтях, щурясь на Малфоя.

– Что? – спрашивает он, это звучит грубее, чем он собирался.

– Что я сделал? – отвечает Малфой тихо. – Почему ты злишься?

Гарри валится опять на подушку. У него нет сил разбираться с этим сейчас. Он вымотан.

– Это из-за… Норы? – еще тише добавляет Малфой. Тот поцелуй. Они об этом еще не говорили. Но прошлой ночью во сне они прижались друг к другу, и это было…

– Послушай, просто иди спать, – просит Гарри глухо. – Мы обсудим это завтра, хорошо?

– О, чудесно, – ядовито говорит Малфой. – Давай сохраним интригу. И они еще меня называют драматичным… что ж, хороших снов. – Он уходит, громко хлопнув дверью спальни. Спустя минуту он включает запись с цикадами и лягушками, наверняка просто назло.

Гарри скрипит зубами, вцепившись в подушку. Он вдруг видит отчетливо, что, несмотря на все перемены, это все тот же Малфой, и он всегда будет тем же Малфоем.

Под утро ему снится кошмар. Но в этот раз – не смерть Сириуса, или Снейпа, или зловещий смех Волдеморта, ему снится Драко. Они целуются, и губы Драко на вкус как лед, а когда Драко отталкивает его, Гарри падает прямиком в Исчезательный Шкаф, и исчезает.

***

Утром Малфой уходит на работу первым. Когда Гарри открывает глаза, квартира уже пустая. Он готовит кофе и пьет его в одиночестве, таращась в стену. Потом приводит себя в порядок, прыснув немного «волшебного спрея», который подарил Малфой, на свои волосы. Впервые в жизни он выглядит таким расчесанным. Ему не очень нравится.

Прибыв в министерство, Гарри уже твердо решил, что должен помириться с Драко. Он возвращает все жалобы Робардсу и спускается на самый нижний этаж. В архиве после праздников еще более пустынно и тихо. Только скрип призрачной тележки раздается здесь и там. По легенде, это один из старых работников, которого так нагрузили бумажной работой, что он даже после смерти никак не сдаст проект.

Малфой в своем чулане развел бурную деятельность. У него покраснели веки и волосы стоят торчком, словно они с Гарри вдруг поменялись местами. И видок довольно дикий. Кажется, Малфой не спал этой ночью. Об этом говорят и бесчисленные чашки с кофе, наполовину полные и наполовину пустые, стоящие на полках. На столе, сместив все бумаги к краю, высится сложного вида машина, в которую Малфой остервенело пихает бумаги.

– Что это? – спрашивает Гарри, застыв в дверях. Малфой едва ли глядит на него.

– Брошюратор. Ты что, не видишь? Некоторые люди тут делом заняты.

Очередная порция бумажек прихвачена машиной, и Малфой тычет в коробку рядом – из нее выпрыгивают белые змеи, которые свиваются спиралями и застывают, скрепляя бумаги вместе.

– Я принес тебе завтрак, – говорит Гарри, взмахнув бумажным пакетом. Сэндвичи куплены по дороге на работу. Он уверен, что Малфой ни крошки не съел этим утром. – Как ты любишь, с лососем и сливочным сыром.

– Давайте, тупые вы создания, – бормочет Малфой, направляя змеек. Кажется, он скрепляет все подряд. Гарри вполне уверен, что отчеты из бухгалтерии не должны быть в одной брошюре с колдографиями места преступления.

– Послушай, вчера я правда был не в духе, и мне жаль. – Гарри очень старается. Он все еще держит пакет с сэндвичами, как идиот, потому что положить его некуда. – Я только зашел сказать, что у нас один парень вышел на пенсию, в смысле, в аврорате…

– Куда ты полезла, тупица, – рычит Малфой, отбросив палочку и пытаясь выдернуть змейку-спираль из брошюры. – Я же показал, куда нужно!

Гарри вздыхает. Он обращается к змеям-спиралям:

– Дамы, вы не оставите нас на минутку? – и те радостно уползают, прежде чем Малфой успеет опомниться. Гарри и сам бы с удовольствием отсюда уполз, но он вроде как дружит с этим блондинистым придурком.

– Ты не можешь приходить сюда и шипеть, когда тебе вздумается! Я пытался брошюрировать, если ты не заметил! – взвивается Малфой, его губы некрасиво кривятся, а лицо покраснело.

– В аврорате открылась вакансия, – упрямо продолжает Гарри. – Я говорил со своим начальником, и ты можешь пройти собеседование. Если захочешь.

– Куда они уползли? Черт, Поттер, я просто пытался делать свою работу, – Малфой протискивается к выходу. – Принесу новую коробку. Не стой на дороге!

Гарри вздыхает. В опустевшем чулане становится очень тихо, как только Драко уходит. Гарри взмахивает палочкой, чтобы испарить половину кружек с полок, прежде чем они перевернутся на бумаги. Он разглядывает брошюратор с любопытством – Артур Уизли был бы в восторге, надо ему такой раздобыть – и пристраивает пакет с сэндвичами рядом со стопкой писем. Он перебирает конверты. Целых три письма из Мунго, во всех одно и то же – если к мистеру Малфою все еще не вернулись воспоминания, требуется срочно посетить колдомедика для выявления дальнейшего курса лечения. Под этими письмами другое, из плотной кремовой бумаги. Оно не вскрыто, и Гарри бы не тронул его, если бы не заметил отправителя: «ТОЧКа», это так похоже на название одной из дурацких организаций Гермионы, что его разбирает любопытство. Он касается кончиком палочки сокращения, и оно разворачивается.

Тайное Общество Чистокровных Колдунов.

«Уважаемый Мистер Малфой, – пишут из Тайного Общества, – Вы принадлежите к древнему роду чистокровных колдунов, не запятнавших себя связями с магглами или полукровками. В виду Ваших заслуг во время войны, рады приветствовать вас в закрытом клубе элиты магического сообщества…» – дальше Гарри уже не читает.

Когда Малфой возвращается – с коробкой в руках – он видит Гарри, письмо в его руках, и застывает. Его лицо становится очень решительным и совсем-совсем бледным.

– Читаешь мои письма? – опасным тоном говорит Малфой.

– Записался в Тайное Общество? – в тон ему отвечает Гарри.

– Нет, – Малфой щурит глаза. – Хотя это тебя и не касается.

– Ну да, тебе ведь нужно найти новых друзей. А значки там выдают? Или сразу делают татуировку? У тебя еще осталась одна свободная рука. – Гарри застывает, осознав, что уже кричит, и усилием воли заставляет себя перевести дух. – Поверить не могу, Малфой, – тихо говорит он, качая головой, и Малфой упрямо наклоняет голову.

– Это просто глупый маленький кружок по интересом, и сейчас в нем состоит одна только Пэнси и тупица Гойл.

– Так они быстро помогут тебе вспомнить, кто ты такой, – замечает Гарри с горечью.

– По-моему, это только тебе нужно напомнить, кто я такой, – цедит Малфой сквозь зубы. – Не знаю, что ты себе придумал, Поттер, и зачем ведешь эту игру, но не делай вид, что знаешь меня сейчас… или знал раньше!

– Это ты просил меня сделать вид, и я подыграл, – кричит Гарри. – Можешь не благодарить!

– О, так великий Гарри Поттер в очередной раз проявляет милосердие! Как в тот раз, когда ты даже НЕ ЯВИЛСЯ на мой суд, чтобы сказать, что я спас тебе жизнь в мэноре, ПРИДУРОК.

– Ага, после того, как пытался убить меня сотню раз! И я спас тебя в ответ в Выручай-комнате, если ты забыл.

– Как будто кто-то позволит мне забыть! Как будто мне не тычут этим в лицо каждый чертов день! – Малфой швыряет коробку на пол, и змейки в ужасе расползаются. – Твое лицо в каждом выпуске «Пророка», все медали мира у тебя на полке, и в твоей биографии от Риты Скиттер ровно дважды упоминается мое имя – о, маленький глупый Драко Малфой, как хорошо, что Гарри Поттер сжалился над ним и вытащил его из огня! Спасибо, что растрепал репортерам!

– Да, конечно, ведь Скиттер писала свою гребаную биографию с моих слов, как она ВСЕГДА делает, верно? Ты ведь знаешь лучше всех, Малфой, ты же давал ей интервью как-то, сказал, что я сумасшедший и встречаюсь с Гермионой… странно, что ты не написал что-то подобное в своих жалобах, я, кстати, их читал недавно – очень занимательно!

– Ну, хоть кто-то их читал, – огрызается Малфой, он вообще не выглядит виноватым. Наоборот, кажется, он вот-вот достанет палочку.

– Я заступился за тебя в аврорате! Я познакомил тебя со своими друзьями! Я тебя пригласил пожить со мной, и вот, что получаю в ответ?

Малфой смеется, и это безумный, безумный смех.

– Не притворяйся, что ты делал это все по доброте душевной. Ты же запал на меня, Поттер! Как будто я не видел твои сальные взгляды!

– Мои… что?!

– О, Драко, полежи со мной в кровати. – Малфой пищит мерзким голосом. – О, Драко, я так одинок...

– О, Гарри, я живу в большом мрачном доме, – подхватывает Гарри. – О, Гарри, мне не с кем справлять Рождество…

– О, Драко, я дам тебе самую короткую из своих футболок…

– О, Гарри, я так несчастен на своей работе…

– О, Драко, моя подружка меня бросила…

– О, Гарри, поцелуй меня с языком…

– Я вам не помешала? – В дверях стоит женщина в синей форменной мантии архивных работников. В руках у нее пучок змей. – Эти вот расползлись по всему коридору. Ваши?

Гарри и Драко лишь молча таращатся друг на друга, тяжело дышат и сжимают кулаки. Волшебница пожимает плечами.

– Просто положу их здесь.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри открывает дверь ключом, привычно приподняв ручку, чтобы замок не заедал. Перешагивает через кипу рекламных газет на пороге и бросает пакет с замороженным ужином на пол. Он привык возвращаться домой в пустую темную квартиру и даже не всегда зажигает свет. Иногда он просто бредет до дивана наощупь и валится на него лицом вниз, но сегодня он бормочет Люмос. Это верное решение, потому что диван занят. Там сидят Рон, Гермиона, Невилл и Перси Уизли.

– Э-э-э, привет. – Гарри разматывает шарф. – Будете чай?

– Это интервенция, Гарри, – важно говорит Гермиона.

– Да, я понял.

– Мне черный, пожалуйста, – говорит Перси.

Пока Гарри заваривает чай, друзья на диване о чем-то совещаются вполголоса. Он приносит разномастные чашки на подносе. Сахар кончился, но молоко для Гермионы нашлось.

– Ладно, а почему вы сидели в темноте? – спрашивает Гарри, когда у всех в руках есть чашки.

– Это была моя идея, – улыбается Рон. – Так эффектней, правда?

– Похоже на вечеринку-сюрприз. Только без подарков, не весело и сегодня даже не мой день рождения, – уныло возражает Гарри.

– Вот об этом мы и хотим поговорить. – Гермиона решительно заправляет волосы за уши, и это всегда плохой знак. – С тех пор, как вы с Малфоем расстались, ты на себя не похож.

– Мы не расставались, – вяло возражает Гарри. – Потому что мы даже не встречались. Он просто жил тут некоторое время. А теперь… не живет.

– Да, мы все слышали эту историю, – Рон корчит гримасу. – Несколько раз. Про коварного жестокого Малфоя, который режет девственниц в своей слизеринской секте.

– Ты ведь сам говорил, что ему нельзя доверять! – злится Гарри. – У него было приглашение от общества чистокровных!

– Эти приглашения он получает каждые пару месяцев и всегда оставляет без ответа. – Гермиона вздыхает, когда Гарри смотрит на нее недоверчиво. – Я говорила с ним недавно, пыталась разобраться в ситуации.

Ладно, это слегка меняет дело. Малфой мог бы сразу так и сказать, вместо того, чтобы устраивать сцену.

– Даже если и так, это не отменяет того, что он полный придурок.

– А мне показалось, он стал лучше, чем в школе, – вступает вдруг Невилл. – Немного занудный, но в целом… старается. Я бы дал ему шанс. Хотя это, конечно, касается только вас двоих.

– Да, и поэтому вы торчите на моем диване, – ворчит Гарри себе под нос. – Перси, тебя каким ветром сюда занесло?

– Мы с ним пили в кладовке у матушки, – сухо сообщает Перси, и все давятся чаем. – На Рождество. Я искал тихое место, а потом он присоединился, и мы немного поговорили.

– О чем? – спрашивает Гарри, он едва ли может представить себе эту картину.

– О тебе, в основном, – просто отвечает Перси. – Твоих глазах, волосах, руках, холодных ступнях и всяком таком. – Он не кажется смущенным, а вот Гарри чувствует, как его щеки пылают. – А сахара у тебя нет?

– Нет, – отрезает Гарри. – Что он еще говорил?

– О твоей зад…

– Нет, ладно, я не хочу знать. – Гарри встает на ноги и принимается шагать по комнате, запустив руки в волосы. – Он писал на меня жалобы.

– Да, но он всегда ябедничал. Ты это знал, приятель, – философским тоном говорит Рон. – Ты знал, на что идешь, когда решил принять его в наш круг.

– Поверить не могу, что ты его защищаешь. Неужели это все из-за тех билетов на «Пушки Педдл»? – уточняет Гарри, а Рон смотрит честным взглядом.

– Что? Забудь о «Пушках Педдл». Я просто вижу, что он тебе почему-то нужен. С ним ты стал чаще улыбаться, не ходишь в одном свитере по неделе и даже можешь выбраться в город или полетать. Ты пришел в Нору на праздники. – Гарри почти ему верит. – Ладно, и он готов болеть за «Пушки Педдл», таких людей не часто встретишь, Гарри!

– Вы были нужны друг другу, и вам хорошо вместе, вот и все, что имеет значение, – добавляет Гермиона с этим своим мудрым видом.

– Нет, это я в нем нуждался, а он терпел мои грязные домогательства… если его послушать. – Гарри дергает себя за волосы, и это больно. – Я никогда ему даже не нравился. Он считает, что я грязный извращенец.

– Судя по тому, что он говорил, он такой же грязный извращенец, если не хуже, – чопорно сообщает Перси, поправив очки. – И определенно нуждается. В некоторых. Ну. Совместных с тобой мероприятиях.

– О, пожалуйста! – вопит Рон, зажав руками уши, а Гарри отступает к двери.

– Я найду его. Да, прямо сейчас. Найду и поговорю. Просто захлопните дверь, когда будете уходить.

– Удачи, Гарри! – кричит ему вслед Невилл. Гарри бежит вниз, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. Ему не нужна удача, только немного смелости.

***

Драко сидит на скрипучей кушетке для посетителей, напротив него – утомленный папаша с дочкой. Девочка постоянно икает, и после каждого громкого «ик» изо рта у нее вылетают пурпурные пузыри. Драко следит за их полетом, переводит скучающий взгляд на рекламные плакаты. На одном сексапильная девица обрастает шерстью на первом свидании – но глоток из флакона исправляет ситуацию. «ВСЕ МОЖНО ИСПРАВИТЬ», – гласит подпись. Хотелось бы верить. Под плакатом кто-то прилепил самодельную карикатуру, где та же девица и ее кавалер в постели. У нее – волчья пасть, у него – ружье, и поперек картинки напористое: «Только защищенный секс!».

Медиведьма появляется в конце коридора и машет рукой.

– Мистер Малфой? За мной.

В палате у Поттера душно, вокруг кровати колышется голубая занавеска. Сам Поттер кажется бодрым. Ничего удивительного – рядом с ним на табуретке сгорбилась Джинни Уизли.

– О, – Драко останавливается в паре шагов, – я не знал, что у тебя посетители.

Он надеялся… он думал, Гарри будет один. Глупо. Как будто он когда-нибудь бывает один, с такой-то армией друзей.

– Мы дежурим по очереди, – противным голосом сообщает Уизлетта. – Скоро придет Гермиона.

– Да, они все время здесь, как будто за мной нужен постоянный надзор, – говорит Поттер раздраженно. – Будто я действительно сумасшедший.

– Ты все еще об этом? – тянет Драко. – Как-то слишком остро реагируешь.

– Может, это потому, что меня называли сумасшедшим со второго курса.

– Так значит, стоит задуматься.

Поттер лишь рассерженно пыхтит, как заболевший дракон. Он с ног до головы в бинтах, и даже нос себе почесать не в состоянии, но его глаза все еще могут прожигать дыры. Драко лишь выпрямляется сильнее.

– Может, я принесу пока что-нибудь перекусить? – предлагает Уизлетта, и Драко машет на нее рукой:

– Ты нам не мешаешь.

– Останься, – одновременно с этим рычит Гарри. Секунду все молчат. Драко не выдерживает первым.

– Так что же, ты действительно упал с лестницы? – спрашивает он надменно.

– Да, – цедит Гарри. – Очень спешил.

Однажды Поттер найдет способ самоубиться об офисное перо, или ложку, или задушит себя шарфом. Драко неосознанно хватает себя за шарф, чертов шарф в гриффиндорскую полоску, так и не нашлось времени его вернуть. Хватило же ума надеть сегодня (как будто он не носит его каждый день, как чертов полоумный поклонник). Гарри замечает его жест, видит шарф, и взгляд слегка теплеет.

– Думал, ты придешь раньше, – замечает он с деланным равнодушием. Поттер абсолютно не умеет держать лицо.

– А я не думал, что ты планируешь проваляться в Мунго целую вечность. Это все лишь переломы, разве тебе не дали еще Костерост?

– Он сломал почти все кости в теле, – замечает Уизлетта, разглядывая свои ногти.

– Мне дают небольшими порциями. Некоторые кости срослись плохо, так что потребуется еще…

– Ломать их заново, – помогает Уизлетта. Драко содрогается. – Ну, это потому, что сперва он попал в маггловскую клинику.

– Почему? – выпаливает Драко. Видит Мерлин, не нужно состоять в обществе чистокровных, чтобы знать – маггловская медицина сильно отстает. Магглы разрезают людей заживо, чтобы вытащить из них какой-то глупый аппендицит.

– Вышла небольшая путаница, – бормочет Гарри, и Уизли снова вмешивается:

– У него не было страховки.

Это все звучит для Драко, как пустой звук.

– Что?

– Ну, лечение ведь не бесплатное, – жалко улыбается Поттер, он выглядит пристыженным и несчастным, почему это так очаровательно? Драко хочет себя ударить. А потом ударить его. И Уизлетту. – У меня не было страховки, так что сперва я думал, там ничего серьезного, в обычной больнице мне помогут. Но потом Гермиона сказала, мне полагается страховка от аврората…

– Что довольно логично, – вклинивается Уизли, состроив выразительную гримасу.

– Да, и тогда меня перевели сюда, но некоторые кости уже срослись неправильно, – Гарри переводит дух и снова выдает свою улыбочку. – Теперь я в порядке.

– Это… не… в порядке! – кричит Драко, вцепившись в изножье кровати. У него даже волосы на голове шевелятся от такой ерунды. Платное лечение! Он даже не знал, что оно платное! Да он бы скупил чертово крыло в Мунго, если бы захотел! – Ты гребаный НАЦИОНАЛЬНЫЙ ГЕРОЙ, какого черта ты подыхаешь в гребаных бесплатных клиниках!..

Он жалеет о своих словах раньше, чем успевает договорить. Поттер смотрит на него с широкой улыбкой на лице. Насколько позволяют видеть бинты. Уизли снова неловко ерзает.

– Может, я…

– Сиди на месте, – шипит Драко. – Послушай, ты… надо с этим заканчивать. Ты не можешь больше жить в той жуткой квартире.

– Ты просто не видел, во что она превратилась за время твоего отсутствия, – бормочет Уизли.

– Ты не должен мириться с таким обращением. Тебе дали двенадцать орденов Мерлина!

– Вообще-то, он их пожертвовал, – сообщает Джинни, и Драко больше не может душить эту чертову кровать, ему нужно сомкнуть руки на шее Поттера.

– На что?

– ГАВНЭ, – едва слышно шепчет Поттер, опустив глаза. Но он не прекращает улыбаться.

– Ты должен разобраться со своей жизнью, Поттер.

– Ты тоже, Драко, – говорит он. – Ты пойдешь на собеседование в аврорат?

– Я думаю над этим. – На самом деле, Драко уже подготовил свое резюме. Студент, Пожиратель, младший работник архива. Не слишком впечатляюще.

– И мы должны разобраться с этим тайным обществом чистокровных, – добавляет Гарри.

– Да, я знаю. – Проклятье, он вытрясет из этой Паркинсон всю душу.

– И я… я думаю, нам нужно разобраться… друг с другом, – завершает Поттер.

– Мне лучше оставить вас наедине, – говорит Уизли, но не делает ни малейшей попытки встать со стула.

– Мне жаль, что я наговорил лишнего, – выдыхает Поттер.

– Это уж точно!

– Но и ты был хорош!

– Ты начал первым.

– Ну, значит, я и закончу. Прости, Драко. – Он поднимает глаза, этот его искренний взгляд. Драко ненавидит, когда Поттер на него так смотрит. Гриффиндорские штучки. – Вообще-то, я давно хотел тебе сказать. Я как раз спешил к тебе, когда упал с лестницы.

– Я знаю.

– Что? Откуда?

– Мне написала моя подруга Гермиона. – Драко изображает самую гадкую свою улыбку, но это все равно не срабатывает. Поттер лишь хмурится слегка.

– Ей стоит перестать вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь.

– Чудо, что у тебя вообще есть какая-то личная жизнь, Поттер, хоть ты и полный придурок!

Поттер все смотрит.

– Не мог бы ты звать меня Гарри, как раньше? – просит вдруг он, и Драко слишком жарко в дурацком шарфе и дурацкой зимней мантии, и неужели нельзя проветривать хоть изредка в этой дурацкой палате?

В дверь стучат, и это Гермиона – Джинни Уизли строит ей какие-то гримасы, шепчет: «Нет-нет, здесь только началось самое интересное», но наконец они обе выходят вон, и Драко распахивает окно – оно поддается не сразу, требуется усилие. Но стоит того: сразу в лицо бьет холодный ветер, и звуки с улицы заполняют палату, и щеки уже не горят так сильно. Он стоит там довольно долго, а когда поворачивается, Поттер все еще смотрит и ждет ответа.

– У тебя снежинки на бровях, – говорит он, и Драко вздыхает.

– Я принес тебе картошки фри.


	6. Chapter 6

Драко не проводит в кабинете у Робардса и пары минут. Стоит ему опуститься на стул перед старшим Аврором и начать говорить, как тот перебивает.

– Что это?

– А?

– Что это у тебя на лице? – требовательно спрашивает он, насупив свои мохнатые брови. Драко рассеянно трет щеку. Возможно, чернила? Он должен был посмотреть в зеркало перед собеседованиям. Он надел лучшую мантию и пригладил волосы. Глупо испортить все чернильным пятном.

– Убери это! – рычит Робардс. – Сними эту дрянь или выметайся немедленно!

Драко может лишь беспомощно таращиться на него в ответ, и тут Робардс начинает кричать:

– ДУМАЕШЬ, ЭТО СМЕШНО? СЧИТАЕШЬ, ЧТО ОЧЕНЬ ОСТРОУМНЫЙ? – Его пышные усищи приподнимаются над верхней губой, а лицо багровеет. Спустя полминуты Драко вылетает из кабинета, и авроры стоят в коридоре, сгибаясь от хохота.

– Что… что… – бормочет он сердито и испуганно, ощупывая свое лицо, и натыкается пальцами на что-то… мохнатое. Только теперь он вспоминает нужное заклятье и перед ним возникает зеркало, в котором его лицо – и щеточка дурацких накладных усов, которые уже почти отлепились. – Какого…

Авроры смеются еще громче, сползая по стенам, и кто-то хватает Драко за локоть.

– Скажи… они у него… хаха… отлепились?..

Сборище идиотов с подростковыми шуточками! Драко напишет жалобу на каждого из них. Он пятится прочь под раскаты громового хохота. Уже в лифте решает, что в любом случае не смог бы работать в такой компании. Усы удается свести только после пятой попытки, требуются чары помощнее «финито». Поттер знать об этом не должен; но Драко уверен, что узнает, как только выйдет из Мунго.

В конечном счете, лучше он расскажет сам и выставит себя в лучшем свете. Гарри будет смеяться. Драко нравится, когда он смеется.

***

Работу в аврорате он не получает, но зато вскоре поступает предложение от Джорджа Уизли – «Вредилки Уизли» на грани банкротства, потому что кое-кто полностью запустил свою бухгалтерию, если они вообще когда-нибудь ее вели. Бумаги в полном хаосе, и это сложная задачка, которая по зубам Драко. Он знает толк в бумажках, хотя не занимался раньше подсчетом денег; он-то думал, они просто появляются в банковской ячейке по мере нужды.

Также ему приходится привести в порядок свой старый дом, чтобы выставить его на продажу. Отца бы удар хватил, но отец никогда уже не узнает. Драко не может больше блуждать по пустым коридорам и стонать, как недобитый призрак. И он не хочет напиваться в гостиной, мечтая, чтобы Гарри пришел и спас его. Это недостойно. Одна только мысль о подобном раздражает.

Когда Гарри выпишут из Мунго, у них уже будет новое жилье. Лучше той конуры с лягушками, и лучше темномагического музея. Драко займется интерьером. Он лично сожжет этот мерзкий диван.

Он пишет Панси, чтобы сообщить, что не планирует больше вступать в любые тайные общества, а также приглашает ее на матч «Пушек Педдл». Неизвестно, что она там себе думает, но внезапно соглашается. Это будет крайне неловкая встреча, потому что Уизли уже заказал им места в секторе для самых отчаянных болельщиков.

Гермиона помогает Драко приготовить дом к возвращению Гарри. Чтобы отплатить ей, Драко сидит с Розой. Он не очень хорошо справляется с детьми, но оказывается, кровавые боевики по телевизору их увлекают, так что Роза не доставляет много хлопот. Иногда они играют в гоблинские войнушки, тритоньи бега и щекоталки. Все то, во что Драко нельзя было играть в детстве. Он начаровывает ей птичек и зайчиков, но Розе интересней схватить его палочку и попытаться сломать. В конечном счете она так смеется, что мочит штаны, и Драко спешно сбывает ее на руки матери. Все равно они с малышкой ладят. Драко даже покупает ей пони – но неблагодарные родители Розы заставляют Драко забрать подарок назад. Возможно, Поттеру нравятся пони. Как знать.

Зато Роза дарит Драко рисунок, на котором две закорючки стремятся к закату. Драко мало что смыслит в современном искусстве, но Гермиона объясняет: там он и Роза, играют. Он вешает рисунок на стену, но не в самом видном месте.

Гарри с каждым днем чувствует себя лучше, и поэтому становится все более невыносимым. Он хочет спрыгнуть с кровати и полететь, сделать парочку финтов Вронского, как только его ноги худо-бедно срастаются, и только строгий колдомедик может его удержать на месте. Это – и истории, которые ему рассказывает Драко. Гарри обожает слушать такие истории.

Драко рассказывает, как героически спас всех от оборотня на третьем курсе, а еще – как вмазал дементору, который пытался напасть на Гарри в поезде. Рассказывает о том, как помогал Гермионе вязать ее дурацкие шапки для эльфов, только делал их стильными, потому что бедолагам не помешает хоть чем-то украсить свои лысые головы. И о том, как вступил в Армию Дамблдора, чтобы тренироваться в заклинаниях, а значок инспекционной дружины носил в качестве прикрытия, потому что был двойным агентом, как Снейп.

Когда Драко устает говорить, он достает ворох промокашек, на которых Уизли вел учет товара, и пытается разобраться, а Гарри кидается в него драже Берти Боттс – и однажды Драко заставит его съесть все подозрительные желтые бобы, если он не перестанет. Иногда Гарри становится скучно, и тогда он притворяется, что у него что-то болит, чтобы Драко над ним суетился. И когда Драко наклоняется, чтобы поправить бинты, Гарри целует его.

– Твоя дурацкая щетина колется, – возмущается Драко, едва его губы оказываются свободны.

И он кладет руку Гарри на щеку, чтобы не кололось, когда снова целует его.


End file.
